Interrogate and punish for the crimes of lust
by Lilithxfic
Summary: Chapter 17! Last chapter! you have to read to know what's in it
1. This is so wrong

**A/N: Own nothing about supernatural. But Jackie and Mike belong to me:)**

**Title: Underground dungeons, Inquisition secrets.**

_**Previously**: Sequel to Dungeons for Demons and Hunters. If you start reading this, I assure you'll understand, no need to read the other fic ( but if you want to, I'll be very glad ;) Anyway, for new readers, Jackie is a huntress and Mike is her older brother ( also hunts) they have a tragic past too, parents are dead and her younger brother is also dead. She got to know the Winchesters when she goes looking for them and finds them all almost dead in the car ( right after Devil's Trap), she calls 911 and a bunch of things happen. Dean and her are extremely close ( Dean's POV of what a relationship is like) and she has a good friendship with Sam and John._

**Summary**: Sam, Dean, Jackie and Mike end up in 1252. Time when Inquisition had power to do whatever they wanted to get answers and condemn people. Angst, comedy, supernatural.

**Chapter 1: This is so wrong!**

" Sam, the amulet!" Dean shouted throwing an ancient amulet to his brother. Dean had lost his shotgun when one of the spirits sent him flying straight to the glass protecting a diamond necklace. Dean landed hard it causing to break. The security alarm went off right away. In a few minutes, that place would be crowded with cops, besides the security guards that were trying to open the gate that had been shut due to the alarm, locking the brothers there.

They had faced all kinds of spirits, angry ones, psychopaths, crazy doctors at asylums, but Dean just could stand an annoying, sarcastic spirit that was making fun of their hard work to send them back to wherever they came from. Their mocking laughs were echoing through the museum.

" What do I do with it?" Sam asked not really sure of what to Dean had planned.

" Smash it! No amulet, no spirits…I hope".

" Is that the best you can come up with?" Sam asked a little worried. They hadn't had time to research about it properly.

" You have a better idea?". Sam's look said it all. He didn't have a better idea. " Sam! Now!" Dean shouted squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the spirit's next move.

Seeing one of the spirits preparing another attack, Sam doesn't give a second thought.

" Lets see who is gonna laugh now, you son of a…" Dean was interrupted though. Sam had found a way to smash the amulet into a thousand pieces. A strong blast came from it, sending the brothers extremely hard on the walls, sending them into unconsciousness.

After what felt like an eternity, Dean slowly wakes up. He rubs the back of his head, which was hurting like hell and had a huge lump. Also rubbing his eyes, he tries to adjust them to the well lightened room.

He takes a look in his surroundings. He was sure he was supposed to be in a museum, or jail as far as he was concerned. But no, he was in a bedroom. A modest place, no ornamentation, nothing really valuable. The furniture was weirdly old.

"Worst hang over ever, or I completely lost my mind". Though he wasn't drinking last night, he couldn't quite figure out where he was or what had happened.

" Sammy?" He tried to call. That's when he realizes that he was shirtless and there was someone else sleeping beside him on the bed.

" Damn…please, let it be a woman…let it be a woman". He swallowed hard and got the courage to see who was there under the blankets and pulls it.

" Jackie!" He says surprised. Jackie puts her hands in front of her eyes to protect them from the light.

" What?" She says groggily. She opens her eyes and realizes she was not in her motel room anymore. " Mike?" She calls for her brother.

" Guess again". Dean says grinning. Jackie was dressed only in underwear, old fashioned but still underwear. Jackie looks at him confused, than around her, then she notices what she was wearing and Dean's big smile. She fast pulls the blankets and covers herself.

" Dean!" She warns him.

" Nothing I haven't seen before Jackie, come on". She takes a look on the floor looking for clothes.

" What…where…where the hell are we?"

" Beats me. I'm as much confused as you are". He says still grinning.

" Where's Mike? Last thing I remember we were hunting and out of the blue, everything goes black, then I wake up here!"

" I don't know about Mike. Sam's not here either".

" What's the last thing you remember?" She asks. Dean was stubborn like hell and God knows what he was doing to drag them there.

" Why don't you take a guess? You always assume I am the one to blame". He said letting out all his sarcasm. Jackie gave him 'the look'. After all, Dean didn't have the puppy eyes to hide his guilt.

" I don't know…picking up naive girls in a bar?" She said showing her jealousy. Dean smiled at that. He had made quite clear at the hospital that he loved her and she had done the same but they were both too stubborn to keep saying it unless it's a life or death matter.

" Why? Are you jealous?" Dean asked. Jackie changed her expression completely, from joking to 'I'll-kick-your-ass' look. " Kidding". Dean said clearing his throat. " Sam and I were working on a gig, there were these spirits and…".

He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, they exchanged looks.

" Answer the door". Jackie said pointing into the living room's direction.

" You answer the door!" Dean scoffed.

" I'm naked…practically". She defended herself grinning.

" What if this is someone else's house?" Dean remembered.

" You'll find out, now go!" She said as the knocking was insistent.

Dean got up, walked to the door and opened it slowly. Stopped in front of it there was a teenager boy, no more than 17, for sure.

" Yeah?" Dean said not really knowing what to expect from that. The boy looked at him astonished as Dean was shirtless.

" Sorry to bother father, but everyone's waiting". The boy said simply and naturally.

" Umm, come again?" Dean raised one of his eyebrows.

" The church, they are waiting for you, your morning sermon sir".

" Oh! That kind of father…I'm priest…I'm a priest?" Dean asked to himself, the boy staring at him. " Shit". He whispered.

" The bishop asked me to call you father, are you feeling well?" Never the boy had heard a priest saying 'shit' before.

Dean took a look on the street, it was made of big stones, that place sure didn't looked like any town he'd been, not even the smallest ones.

" Umm, sure, I'm ok. I guess. Tell the people I'll be right there…and, God bless you…go in peace or whatever". When the boy was turning around to leave Dean called him again.

" Kid? Where is the church…exactly?" The boy had his eyes wide opened now, he couldn't believe his ears.

" Just over there father, where it has always been". The boy said pointing to a humble place.

" Yeah…ok". Saying so, Dean slammed the door on the boys face and got back to the bedroom, Jackie was already dressed by now. Not her usual clothes though.

"Who was it?" Jackie asked waiting for Dean to make fun of her. Dean was staring at nowhere, his mind distant. " Dean?"

" I'm a priest". He said not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

" What?"

" This is so wrong! I'm a priest!" He finally looks at her. " I don't know what's happening but…they know me here, they probably know you too!"

Jackie saw a book on a table and opened it. It was a sort of agenda written Dean's or Father Winchester's schedule for the day. Her jaw dropped when she saw the date.

" Shit! We're in 1252! Look, this is yours…father Winchester". She said mocking him.

" Let me see that". He took the book in his hands. He had a sermon in the morning, some other appointments during the day and the date: 1252.

" How? I don't get it!" Dean said tossing the agenda on the table.

" Ok, no panic, we have to play along, maybe you'll find Sam or Mike there. Get dressed and go…give your sermon…father". Jackie couldn't hold her laugh.

" Are you freaking nuts? What am I gonna say?".

" You lie all the time, make something up". She said tossing him a cassock " I'll go with you, I have to find Mike".

Dean put the cassock on. " You're not going anywhere, you have to stay put".

" No way, I'm not gonna stay here".

" Jackie, in case you haven't realized it, we're no longer in 2006, we're in 1252! Does it ring you a bell? Inquisition? As a priest, I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to be having sex let alone waking up with a girl next to on my bed in the morning. You come outside with me and we're both gonna get ourselves in big trouble!" Dean pointed out. He had studied about it once while flirting with a hot student of History.

" What if someone shows up?"

" I don't know…sneak out through the window, whatever!"

" I'm not the type of girl who just sneaks out though the window". She says in a naughty way. Jackie found the weirdest moments to tease him.

" But to have sex on the back seat of my car while stuck in traffic jam is just fine?" Dean pointed out teasing back.

" Point taken. Just go…I'll figure something out if anyone shows up".

" I'll be back soon…I hope". He said heading to the door.


	2. Temptation

**A/N: This one is my fifth fic and I still own nothing about supernatural :( **

Ok: So before anything I'd like you to know that, I've done some research about Inquisition and how things worked that time. It is indeed very strict, so I won't be following exactly as it was back then, mainly because Sam and Dean have a different mind. If anyone studies about this, I'm no expert in this issue ;)!

**And thanks for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 2 - Temptation**

Dean walked slowly and serenely, to panic wouldn't help at all. The streets were well preserved. The whole street was made of large gray stones. The houses all looked about the same, humble and medium size. It actually looked like those houses from movies. Small villages where the houses had flowers on the windows, and the only place that really had some luxury was the church where the bishop spent most of his day.

He still couldn't believe he was priest in there, from all the people in the world; he was one who ended up as man of God. He began imagining what had triggered that. Probably had something to do with the amulet or those damn mocking spirits. For some reason Jackie had been dragged along.

Some people passed by him and complimented him gently and kindly. Dean who is used to having people threatening him, shoving out of places, cops being rude, people warning they'd call the police and all, surely would take advantage of that. Never in his life people had been nice and polite to him like that. He imagined that he was surely a damn good priest and everyone in town respected him.

When he arrived at the church, he felt a knot in his stomach, the place was freaking full. " Shit". He wasn't expecting all those people.

" Father Williams…father Williams?" Someone said behind him touching his shoulder. Dean turned around. " You're talking to me?" Dean asked naively. " Yes father, you're the only priest in town." The old woman said gently. Dean looked the ones around him. Definitely, he was the only priest. " Ohh…Williams! That's me". He said ignoring the woman for a second. Things were being revealed slowly. Now he had a name; maybe that would help him to understand what was going on and where exactly he was.

" Go on, they're waiting". The woman said. Dean frowned; he had no idea of what he was gonna say. He nodded to the woman and headed to the altar. All the citizens looking at him with a smile. Some of them had their eyes closed waiting for Dean's words. Others were on their knees in the back of the church, a total silence. Dean noticed that the church was indeed very comfortable and most of the things in front of him as the chalice were actually made of gold. '_Holy crap'!_. He thought.

In the back of the church he also noticed someone secretively waving to him with a mocking smile. Someone who had just entered the church and closed the big front door for the sermon begin. That was his brother, dressed as a guard. Also, standing beside Sam, was Mike, dressed as a guard too. The bishop had won the right of private security for the church and himself, two guards were always put to secure the doors of the church during the sermons.

Dean gave him a 'what-the-hell-look' look and Sam shrugged. Although that whole situation was messed up, Sam was doing his best to hold a laugh. His brother was the priest? That had to be a mistake. So he crossed his arms in front of him and waited anxious to see what Dean would say.

"Umm, hi everyone…I wanna talk to you about…something I do everyday and…after the sermon, I want you all to go home and do the same". Dean started swallowing hard He was so gonna make that a short speech. "I help people, and there are…many ways to help the ones around you ( small pause)… to help turns you into a good person and sure you'll go to heaven if you do good stuff…therefore…be good and…help. God bless you all, Amen". He expected people to be looking at him confused and weirdly. But no, they were shaking hand with the ones next to them and going home smiling, as if his speech had actually been inspiring or something. '_Wow, easy crowd'. _He thought as Sam and Mike approached Dean to talk to him, or make fun of him. An extremely good looking girl also came toward him.

" Father, can I have a moment of your time please". The girl said making use of something Sam had. His puppy dog look, hers was way better than Sam's.

" Sorry, but he is a very busy priest and we need to talk to him". Sam said still holding his laugh.

" Please father, it's urgent". She insisted. Sam and Mike were looking at him expecting him to say no. But, payback is a bitch and, Dean would make them wait, that was his reward for the embarrassing half sermon he gave.

" Well, I can't leave one of God's child waiting, officer. Be right back". Dean had the biggest grin on his face. Mike grabbed Dean's arm.

" Isn't your day busy father? Don't you have other _sisters_ to help today?" Mike referred to his own sister, which he had no idea where she was.

" They shall receive help, the Lord will help us all my son, this won't take long". Dean said heading to the confessionary.

Once inside, Dean couldn't believe his luck. Maybe being a priest wasn't that bad after all.

" Now child, tell me what's bothering you?" Dean asked as serious as he could. " Father, I'm sure you get that a lot, but…I'm having impure thoughts". She said ashamed. " What do I do? I don't wanna go to hell". She sounded so naïve. Dean had forgotten this little detail. Things were extremely forbidden in 1252. The tiniest things were considered sins. Not in his world though. He saw himself as that girl's savior, or temptation. A 2006 mind trapped in the past. " What kind of impure thoughts?" He asked, if she just could see his smile.

" Father please, it's embarrassing". She blushed. " I'm here to help…child, for that, I must know how …intense are your thoughts". '_Man, this is too easy'!_ That was probably every guy's dream. A woman sharing her wills, and he didn't even need to use his charm for that. " I…I have a neighbor and…I feel extremely attracted by him, every time he's working, under the sun…I observe him…his body getting all sweaty…and I feel some chills, good chills on my skin…" _ ' Sure you do'. _ " Go on, what else do you feel?" She took a deep breath. Dean couldn't believe the girl was actually telling him that.

" I feel my heart beating fast, I feel heat…my body gets wet…and I feel something I can't quite explain, a great sensation, running through my whole body, better than a hot shower in the end of the day…you know what I mean father?" She asks, her voice sound naïve, but her explanation sounds completely naughty. _' Naughty girl…this confessionary is too hot, or maybe I am', _ Dean clears his throat. " I do my child, I know what you mean…completely". She lowers her head. " When I see him, I have dreams at night". _' There's more? Best gig ever!'. _ Dean could barely hold his own hormones. " What do you dream about?"

" I dream about him father, doing something impure". Dean uses his hand to wipe the sweat coming down his forehead. " What are you wearing in your dream?"

" Father! How's that supposed to help me?" She says, now angry. '_Shit'._

" You are questioning my ways to help?". That didn't come out right, he wasn't trying to scare her. " No, of course not". She says apprehensive. " Then tell me, so I'll know how sinful is your dream". He says getting the control back. " I'm in underwear…white underwear, we're in my bed, candles and the moonlight shining though my window…". _' Too good and easy to be truth'._

" That's okay my child. Red is the devil's color. White underwear is just fine".

'_Lair!'. _ That was sure a good time for his ethics to be bothering him. " What if I dream about it wearing red?" She sounded worried. " Then you come straight to me, and tell all about your dream, with details…now go child, you have nothing to worry about. All you feel is normal…just don't jump on the guy in the middle of the street". She lets out a relieved sigh. " Thank you father". _' No, thank YOU, really'. _

Dean goes back to Sam and Mike, his hair was sweaty and Sam knew exactly that smile on his brother's face.

" Jackie shall be informed about this, father". Mike said.

" Good confession Dean?" Sam asked, the three men heading to the street. " Can't talk about it Sammy, it's against a priest's principles". Sam chuckled. " As if you had any".

" So, you're both guards. Any idea of what's going on?" Dean asked, leading them to the house. They had no idea; someone else was secretly following them and listening to every spoken word.

" I think it has to do with the amulet". Sam said adjusting his clothes. Man, how could guards run and do their job in those clothes? It was so uncomfortable. " Captain obvious, we should have researched more about those spirits". Dean states.

" What were you working on exactly? And why Jackie and I are here too?" Mike asked. Although they were not far, actually, he and Jackie were working in a city very close to theirs; he never had seen that happening before.

" I wish I had an answer, all I know is, it happened after the blast. I told Sam to destroy an amulet; we both woke up here…the end". Dean summarized it.

Dean stopped in front of a simple house, also with some flowers on the window; Sam raised his eyebrow, not really picturing his brother living there. " Not like I had choice Sammy". Dean said understanding his brother expression.

Jackie was sitting in the living room, fully dressed. She had a sort of diary in her hands, which seemed to be getting her attention. Her hair looked a little different, probably because of the person she was impersonating there. The long straight hair now was curly and dark, which actually made her look even more beautiful, as she had green eyes. Dean just stared at her, jaw dropped. How come he hadn't noticed that in the morning?

Sam poked Dean's arm making a gesture for him to get inside.

" Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Mike asks placing his hands on her shoulders. Jackie wasn't exactly the type of girl who enjoyed reading, unless it was necessary. Mike always did the brain work. Jackie puts down the diary and gets up to hug his brother. " Dean found you…and Sam too I see". She let go of him and looked at his clothes. " Excuse me Mr. authority". She mocked.

It was afternoon and the sun was shinning bright on the sky, the day was very hot and the sky was cloudless. The man who was following them hid himself in a position where he could observe all the people inside the house and mostly important, he could hear them. His eyes went wide opened when he saw the woman hugging one of the bishop's guards. How dared him be friends with her? The priest had that woman sheltered in his house. A big smile grew on his face.

" Dean look at this". She showed him the diary. " It's from the girl I'm supposed to be in here First, your name is David Williams and my name is Laura…something, I haven't seen my last name anywhere. I'm hiding in your house; none is supposed to know that I'm here, especially because we're romantically involved".

" Nothing new about that". Dean said grinning. " Unless for the fact you were not supposed to be involved with a woman". Sam said getting into the conversation.

" That's not even the worse, says here that when I arrived in this town, people accused me of witchcraft for some reason, you saved me, defended me in the main square, where I was surrounded by the citizens. I…or Laura, describes the scene in details, how she was scared when the people threatened to throw stones at her, yelling and pointing fingers….how she felt about David. Since that day, she has being paying visits to him. Blah blah blah, he fell in love with her and they had been seeing each other, in secret. We've been seeing each other Dean. Do you see the problem here?" She says putting the diary down.

"Considering the date, you've been hiding well, Inquisition is tough and they show no mercy". Sam said worried about his brother and Jackie. Not like they had a car full of guns to defend themselves in there. The man standing outside closed his eyes when he heard Jackie's words. The priest was having an affair. That was too great to be ignored. He stands up and goes away, glad with his discovery.

" Are you kidding me? I don't even know how this Laura wasn't arrested that day, surrounded by people calling her a witch! It was more than enough to be taken by the guards". Jackie said desperate. She was in Laura's skin.

" Guess I have some influence in this part, maybe I was able to protect you". Dean said shrugging. All he'd experienced until now, was the respect of everyone, that could be the reason why they were still alive.

" You're just as screwed as I am Dean! You're a man of the church! Everyone knows you and you are betraying your vowels! It's serious! We can both end up burning in a fire!"

" None's gonna burn, calm down! Sam and I are the bishop's guards. If something happen, we'll be there to help". Mike said trying to calm his sister.

" Really? How? These people aren't demons! We can't just kill them!" Jackie stated.

" Ok, calm down everyone! You're giving me a headache!" Dean shouted. " Sam and Mike, try to find what you can about the amulet and these people we became, Jackie can't go out so, I'll stay here with her and keep reading the diary, see if we can figure anything out".

Sam and Mike nodded. " Are you two gonna be okay here?" Sam asked. They all knew how many people had died because of the Inquisition. There had been blood massacres, none was safe from torture, men, women, elderly, sometimes, even kids, they were all targets.

People lived with fear, to say or do something suspicious. To be accused unfairly by someone who didn't go along well with them. The methods used were inhumane and painful. All the cases fell into oblivion. Everyone pretended things were just fine. None talked about it, none showed to care about it. It was safer this way.

" We'll be fine". Dean said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving in the bishop's house, the man recovered his breath, as he came running. He could barely hold his enthusiasm. He politely knocks on the door. His face was red and sweaty because of the sun.

The bishop's house was the biggest one in the place. A huge front door, beautiful windows carved in details. His room had a big bed with silk sheets, gold chalices to drink wine. The finest clothes a person could afford to have.

A fat man opened the door; he makes a gesture for him to come inside. " Please, sit down, I'll let the bishop know you've come". The servant did as he was told.

Shortly after, the bishop came into the living room and shook hands with his servant. The living room was also fancy. Frames hung on the walls, a carpet under the coffee table, a very comfortable couch. The servant drinks the glass of water brought by the bishop's maid.

" Have you got news for me, my child?" The bishop asks sitting beside the man. The man swallows the water nodding his head. His breathing was still a little heavy.

" Exactly as we suspected Bishop. Father Williams is involved with that witch. I heard the words coming from his own mouth sir…also; two of your guards…are helping them". He said with some difficulty, drinking the rest of the water.

" Which ones?" The bishop asks with a frown. He imagined that his security at least, should be loyal to him. " The tall one, Chris (referring to Sam)… and the talkative one, Jack I believe to be his name.". ( referring to Mike).

The bishop closes his eyes disappointed. " It hurts me deeply to know that. Specially David, who could have had a great future, he just threw it all away. And for what? A witch!" He shouts.

" What are we to do sir?" The man asks in a wicked way. He couldn't be enjoying this more.

" We call the higher power for a meeting, then we solve the problem, just as we did many times before". The bishop let's out a sigh.

TBC…

**I know there wasn't a lot of action or angst in this chapter, but I had that idea of Dean listening to a girl's confession and I just had to write ;)! From now on things will get more serious, trouble coming and lots of angst! And please, leave a review! It's important for me to know if you're enjoying this or not;)**


	3. Crimes I didn't commit

**A/N: Own nothing about supernatural.**

**Important: **Sorry I changed the title ( I always do that, I'm so sorry) I had used the first thing that came to my mind and…I wasn't happy with it. So, I chose for a stronger one, more dramatic ( I think) The story's the same as you know, I promise I won't change it anymore ;)

**And thanks for the reviews:)**

**Chapter 3 – Crimes I didn't commit. **

The bishop had been thinking about the best way to do what he had to. Williams had always been a good and loyal servant, besides; everyone in the village knew him and adored him. They say him as a man of God, someone to give guidance show the right way. To simply arrest him accusing him of betrayal could turn into a rampage. The faithful ones had to remain loyal, but not to William. He needed a good strategy to earn the citizen's trust and love, fast.

Still sitting on his living room, now with a glass of wine in his hands, he keeps his silence thinking. Harry ( the man that spied on the boys), who had been patiently waiting for the bishop's decision, was pacing on the living room, his anxiety didn't allow him to just sit and wait.

" Bishop, I don't understand why you have doubts sir. Father Williams betrayed us, betrayed your trust and the citizen's trust. He's bound to be punished sir". The man said.

For years he was the bishop's second option. David Williams was so damn perfect; the bishop treated him like a son. Teaching him everything, invite him for lunches on Sunday after the sermon. For so long Harry dedicated himself to the bishop and his efforts were never recognized. No more, now he was gonna become someone important, he was going to become the bishop's first choice.

The man takes another sip from his wine. Only he knew how difficult it would be to see what was going to happen to William. But his position didn't allow him to turn a blind eye on it, or he himself could be punished by a higher power.

"Patience Harry. David is loved by many, we can't just disappear with him, we have to be discrete and find a way to do that without turning the whole village against us".

" Sir, they're afraid of the Inquisition, none is gonan turn against us".

" We should be afraid too son. The Inquisition is powerful, but the voice of the people is also".

" What do you have in mind sir?"

The bishop drank his wine slowly as if he could slow down the time, maybe turn the minutes into hours and put off the decision he had to make. He tasted every sip of wine as if it he could turn back time; back to the good years where things were simpler.

"We'll have to ask for some unwelcome help. My mentor used to say: 'Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer'. I need you to pay him a visit".

"Mr. Colins ?" Harry asked in doubt. The bishop lets out a sigh and nods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Mike didn't really have many places to research. Still in the church, Sam had heard one of the other guards say about a man, who lived in a field, far away from the Bishop's eyes that had resources to do several things. He was freaking rich and had bought the right to have some luxuries other people couldn't. They thought it was unfair for someone who had so much money be the only that wouldn't have to worry about the Inquisition. The bishop hated him, but there was nothing they could do about it. The man was well protected by his fortune and connections.

Secretively asking for information, Sam and Mike were able to find out the location of his house. The sun was shining bright and the day was freaking hot. Sam who was used to go everywhere by car was not amused by the long walk.

" Tired Sam?" Mike teased seeing Sam's cheeks turning red due to the sun. He was all sweaty and his breathing was loud, indeed, he was tired. But Mike wasn't much different from him, Sam observed.

" You don't look so full of energy yourself Mike". Sam said with a grin.

" I'm fine, actually I race you there". Mike said smugly. " If I win, you have to tell me one of Dean's dirty secret, very dirty". Sam frowned. Why couldn't he have normal friends for a change? "Why?" He asked amused.

"Let's say, if he does anything to hurt Jackie, I'll have my ways to persuade him to do things my way". Mike said. It was normal for him to protect Jackie, she wasn't just his little sister, she was a girl and Dean wasn't exactly a guy who had the word commitment in his vocabulary.

" I'm not gonna race you there, we're not five and I don't wanna draw attention". Sam said giving up. He was way too tired for that. Besides, they had to keep a low profile.

" Chicken". Mike teased relieved, he was tired too anyway.

Finally, they reached a green field. The place was huge, with different kinds of trees spread all over, colored flowers formed a carpet over the grass, and there were some farm animals around and small lake near the biggest and probably the oldest tree there, ducks and swans swimming in the lake. They couldn't believe how peaceful and beautiful that place was. The exchanged a look when they saw the house. If the bishop's house was big, then this man's house was supposedly a mansion.

Eric Colins didn't like to be disturbed, he had moved in to a field exactly to have peace and quiet. He always saw the man's laws as something obsolete and his money assured him his life would be different. Indeed, many people looked for him trying to obtain help. Help to go to another town, to read some books only he had, to borrow money and pay the church, to acquire some objects only he could buy. His money was also a curse sometimes. He was so anti social that he didn't even have servants. A woman would come to his house three times a week for cleaning and that was too much already.

Colin was in his couch, trying to finish a book he was reading, when he hears a knock on the door.

"Not again. Damn it". He shuts his eyes hoping the person would go away…all he got was another knock. Irritated he puts down his book and gets up.

The knocks don't stop, each one sounds like a bomb inside his ears, he had woken up with a killing headache. He opens the door ready to send whoever it was away. The only reason why he didn't was because the men were dressed as the bishop's guards.

"I already told you, tell the bishop his priest is not my business, I won't help, he's a grown man capable of dealing with his own problems".

Sam exchanged a look with Mike. What the hell was that man talking about? What did the bishop wanted to do with Dean? Before Eric could close the door on their faces, Sam pushed the door opened again.

"Please wait. We don't really work for the bishop. What did you say about the priest?" Sam asked worried. Colins let out a sigh and makes a gesture for the men to come inside.

Once inside the house, Sam had his jaw dropped. The place wasn't just huge. It looked like a museum or something. The frames on the walls had all the possible style for 1252. Some of them, Sam's imagination would never have pictured. His bookshelf was bigger than the ones in some libraries he'd been. The objects of decoration were kinda exotic. The whole place looked was amazing. The chandelier was even more beautiful than the ones would see in an opera house. The couch certainly belonged to a king.

"Are you going to close your mouth and sit or stare at my things all day?" Colins said sitting on the couch. Mike grinned and both sat down.

"If you don't work for the bishop than who are you people?" Although Colin didn't like to be disturbed, he'd never send away a good story. "Believe me, it's hard to explain. What did you say about the priest?" Sam asked again.

"About an hour ago Harry paid me a visit, said the priest had betrayed his vowels. Surely there will be consequences for that. But William has earned everyone's love and respect. The bishop asked my help to find a way of punishing him without causing a riot".

"Did he say anything else? What they had in mind for example?" Mike asked. He remembered Harry. The guy was always paying attention to the guard's conversation, a nosy, annoying guy.

"He said the witch was dead either ways, her destiny is probably the fire, they don't care about her". Mike swallowed hard at this comment. " Right, he also mentioned it was his lucky day because two other guards, two of the bishop's favorite were going down as well and he'd have his way clear for good, I don't know the names though". Colins finished rubbing his temples; conversations like that only cause him stress.

"I guess we know who the guards are". Mike said, more obvious was impossible.

"Shit, what are we gonan do? If we don't find way to go back fast we'll all end up dead" Sam said putting his face on his hands.

"Look, I was honest with you and that can put even me in trouble, now I tell me who you are." The man demanded.

"You won't believe us if we tell the truth". Mike had tried once in his life to use the truth and cost him two months visiting a psychiatrist not to go to jail.

" Try me, I'm not like most people here". Colins was anxious. Sam sighs; maybe Colin would be the only resource to help them. " Look, we're not really the people who they think we are. Father Williams is in fact my brother. His name is Dean and the witch is his sister, her name is Jackie. We still don't know exactly why that happened".

Colins gave them and look and started laughing out loud. That was ridiculous, not to mention impossible. "I'm sure that'd be a great story for a book you guys". He said still laughing.

"I knew he wouldn't believe us". Mike said, he had seen that coming.

As the sun was coming down to give space for the nightfall, heavy clouds of rain took over the sky. Hot days usually led to a storm in the evening. It was already late when Sam and Mike had arrived and now they'd have to come back as fast as they could. "We should get back and let them know before is too late". Mike finished.

"Mike we need help. We have no weapons here, no place to hide, no dad's friends give us a hand!"

"Calm down Sam! We just need to hide for a while to figure out a way to come back, we can go to the other villages!" Mike was yelling, Sam was making him nervous.

Colins began to have his doubts about those men. They really sounded desperate and Colins heard something he had no idea about what it could be. " Go back to where?" Colins gave it a shot.

" Why do you care if you don't believe us?" Mike had a rude tone.

" Listen to me! We destroyed an ancient amulet and ended up here, we're don't belong in 1252! That priest is not Williams, they're gonna kill my brother". Sam shouted as Mike grabbed him his arm and began pushing toward the door. " Let's go Sam".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colins stared at the men as they left the house and closed the door. Was it possible? Could they be telling the truth, he wondered. Sam and Mike made their way back to the city as fast as they could. The sky was completely dark; a heavy and cold rain was falling, followed by a strong wind that just made things more difficult for them. They ran more than their body could stand, more than their air capacity allowed but stopping was out of question.

Sam wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings, all he had in mind was his brother and Jackie, so focused he was that he almost lost his balance when Mike suddenly grabbed his arm and abruptly stopped him. "Sam stop!" He shouted through the noisy rain. "Look!". Mike pointed to the house where Deana and Jackie were. Mike and Sam were in a good distance from the house, hiding behind tree.

The house was surrounded by the bishop's guards and the bishop himself was there. All the lights inside the house were on. Seconds later, two guards come out of the house, holding Dean and Jackie, both with their hands chained behind their backs, shoving them out of the door. "We gotta help them". Sam said. "Not yet Sam, if we go there, they'll arrest us too. Wait".

The guards forced Dean and Jackie to their knees in front of the bishop. "How could you David? Betray me like that, get involved with a witch?" The bishop said disgusted. "You're a shame for this town and the church".

"Look, you're making a mistake, I'm not who you think I am and she's not a witch, let her go". Jackie was in fact scared this time. She hated when Dean tried to be the hero, but this time she didn't have an upper hand, not even with all the skill she had gained during her hunts.

The bishop slaps Dean's face as hard as he can. "Shit". Dean says, his face was all wet because of the rain and the slap comes more painful.

"Don't lie to me David! I treated you like my own son! Harry saw you together; you have the nerve to deny?" He shouted.

"I don't have to deny anything! I wasn't even supposed to be here damn it! I'm not a freaking priest!" Dean yelled back.

"You're right; you're not a priest, not anymore anyway". The bishop had decided that the best way to avoid a rampage was to show the people the truth; if they saw their beloved priest with the witch, there would be no doubt about his treason and the bishop would be able to take the necessary measures with the citizen's support.

"Take them to the main square and prepare them". The bishop says turning his back on them. Jackie and Dean exchanged a look.

"The square, that's where David and Laura met". Jackie whispered as they were being pushed through the rain by the guards. "I know". Dean said more worried about Jackie now. Sam and Mike hadn't returned Dean figured they could have been caught as well.

"What are we going to do?" Jackie whispered. "I'm working on it". Somehow she knew that'd be Dean's reply.

The square wasn't far. It wasn't so late but the streets were dark. When they arrived, there were two wood poles, one very close to the other place in the middle of the square. Pushed Dean down forcing him to sit down and chained his hands to the pole, his hands still behind his back. Then they went for Jackie. "Sit down witch!" One of the men said pushing her down hard. "Hey! Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this". Dean shouted. Jackie was stubborn as well, although she was afraid, she kept her cool, showing herself superior to the men's brutality. Her expression was calm and strong. "It's ok Dean, they need more than that to hurt me". Her voice was cold.

The guard laughed at her comment and sat on a bench close to the poles to keep an eye on them, leaving Dean and Jackie under the rain to spend the night. The rain drops fell heavy on their faces actually hurting them. It was a freezing; they only could see each other's face because of the lightning. Rats could be seen running through the streets. Their clothes getting wet and cold. Dean's hand went numb, the chains were certainly tight. He couldn't believe that even in 1252 he had problems with the law. This time, he hadn't even committed any crimes. Jackie heard Dean start laughing.

"I don't see how this is funny". She says ironically.

"It is funny, I'm in this other guy's skin, being punished for something he did and for the first time, it's not really my fault. How ironical is that?" Dean said. Not that he really considered that funny, but what else could he do now. "I didn't understand why they left us here". Jackie said looking around. "Yeah, me neither".

With the guards watching them, Sam and Mike couldn't get close enough o do anything. They remained hidden waiting to find a good moment to help them out.

The night went the same way. The rain would stop and begin again from our to our. The guards seemed to have energy enough to stay awake all night, chatting, making sure nothing happened. Eventually Jackie and Dean gave in to their tiredness and fell asleep, even with the cold rain falling hard on them.

Only very early in the morning, when a couple of people began passing by the square, the guards left them alone and went to the bishop's house. The sky had turned blue again, the sun was beginning to rise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was woken up by the noise of people talking. He tried his hands, which still were chained. His body was involuntarily shaking due to his wet clothes. He slowly open his eyes. The square was full of people, surrounding him and Jackie, looking at them with disgust. '_Fucking great'!_ He thought. He looked at Jackie who was also waking up.

"What's this?" Jackie asked still confused. "I think we became the main attraction of this freaking circus". Dean said. Now he understood the bishop's idea. To display them together for the people to see he was not as good as everyone considered, revealing his true colors.

The bishop showed up shortly, opening his way through the crowd, followed by Harry approaching them.

"My beloved children, my heart are broken by the decision I had to make…" The bishop started. '_Yeah, right_' Jackie thought. He was more then pleased to be doing that. "Father Williams has betrayed our trust by involving himself with this woman!" He pointed Jackie. "He had an affair with a witch thus forgetting his promise to serve God's children! I wanted you to see the real David with your own eyes! It's my obligation to make them pay for this sin, and before that, I wanted you to know the reason why I will do what I must". The bishop saw exactly what he wanted. All the shocked expressions on the people's faces.

"What a load of crap". Dean said pulling his chains. The citizens were whispering to each other, giving Dean a disappointed look.

"I can't believe this!" Jackie said. She never felt so useless before.

" My guards will take them now and we'll make sure this situation is solved. Please, pray for David's soul. Go in peace". The bishop dismissed the people who started walking away.

"Show is over? What a pity, I was so entertained". Dean said as the guards released him and Jackie from the pole but not from the chains.

"Wait until our interrogation, you'll love it". The bishop threatened.

"Can't wait for it". Dean said sarcastically as both he and Jackie were led from the square.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam let out a saw as he saw all that had happened. The humiliation his brother and Jackie had gone through.

"I'm gonna kill the bastards" Mike said full of rage. "Not if Dean kills them first. What are gonna do?" Sam asked.

"We ask Colin for his help, if he refuses, I'll break his legs first, then his arms…until he decides to help". Sam nodded, he was pissed off too. "I like the idea, let's pay him a visit and say hello".

TBC…

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Trouble is just in the beginning, a lot more will happen. Leave a review, let me know what you think pls ;)**


	4. All the innocents

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural **

**Ok, I have a few things to Thank for and to Apologize for. So, Thanks for the reviews and patience. I know it took me a while to update but my vacation is over and work has kept me busy (really busy) :( also, I read the previous chapter and … sorry for the mistakes! I'm so embarrassed! I read that like three times before posting but, I missed a few ( or lots) of things.**

**Chapter 4 – All the innocents. **

Dean and Jackie were led toward the church, which both of them considered quite weird. Due to the news facts, the church had the doors closed and all the activities suspended. While walking on the streets, Dean and Jackie couldn't help but notice all the looks they were receiving. Men and their wives watching them in disapproval, kids with their eyes full of tears. Dean imagined that people really had trusted this guy William, which made things harder for him, as he didn't know much about the man's past. All he and Jackie had had the chance to read was about his life after getting involved with the supposed witch. In the diary she had written how he used to declare his love for her, all the nights they had hidden themselves to enjoy each other's company, usufruct of their time alone with passionate kisses, kind words … the heat of their skin touching. She liked to describe how she felt when they were together, how she believes he felt as well.

Dean and Jackie exchanged several looks while reading the sexy, teasing reading, until the sudden interruption.

Before they had the chance to finish reading the diary while waiting for Sam and Mike to come back, the front door of the house was harshly opened, getting them by surprise, not giving them a chance to escape or do anything else. Guards flooded the room with chains, restraining them. Everything had happened so fast and sudden.

"What are we doing in the church?" Dean asked as the guard led them inside. But the guard ignored.

Inside the church there was a little room, where the priest used to spend time while not giving a sermon. A room with a bookshelf, some books about religion, a table with a bottle of coffee on it and some chairs. The room was quite modest considering all the richness had seen before.

Behind the bookshelf, the guard revealed a door, surprising Dean and Jackie.

"The cells are inside the church? Wow, holy cells uh?."! Dean said not believing. He imagined they'd go to a place far from the city.

"Keep walking!" The guard said shoving both of them inside. Jackie had been silent as she was very scared. Being accused of witchcraft was something very serious. Sam and Mike were all they could rely on to get them outta there. She wasn't even sure they'd be able to without getting caught before succeeding. She felt sorry for Laura and David after she read the diary, they had an impossible love in a time where rules were so freaking strict and controlling.

They went down some stairs that led them underground, deep into a tunnel below the church. Along the tunnel were all the cells, small spaces with reinforced bars. The place was humid, with cold walls, dirty floor, poor lighted and some rats passing on the floor. Dean and Jackie observed with horror other people trapped in the cells, the sorrow expressions their faces held.

Their skin attached to their bones, so thin they had become, several injuries exposed, bloodied clothes, opened wounds getting infected.

Some of them seemed to have gotten insane as they were talking to themselves, empty eyes and distant minds. Jackie knew those were the consequences of severe torture. The pain is so unbearable that the person takes their mind someplace else; insanity is always better the physical pain. Distant, in other corridor inside the tunnel, they heard screams echoing through the place. Cries for help, pleadings for mercy, evil laughs from executioners. Those were the other prisoners, the ones being interrogated.

There were all kinds of prisoners to be judged; men, women, elderly, teens and even some kids that Jackie imagined they were no older than thirteen. The kid was sitting at the corner of his cell, holding his knees close to his chest; head hung low, tears coming down easily. The kid was in a terrible shape, his oily hair was dirty with blood, his arms were full of wounds, purple and black bruises, besides the psychological confusion he was probably suffering.

"How can you people mistreat a kid? An elder? Everything has a limit!". Jackie shouted disgusted by her view. Dean was so concentrate on finding a way out; he hadn't noticed all the kids until Jackie's comment.

The guard slaps her hard on the face, sending her to the floor. "Hey! Leave her alone! You freaking bastards!" Dean shouted as he tried to reach her. He worked hard on ignoring the gruesome image of the defenseless boy sitting alone inside his tiny cell. The guard held Dean back not allowing him to help her.

"Quiet father, don't make things worse for you". He said shoving Dean into one of the cells.

"And you! Keep your thoughts to yourself witch, believe me, what happened to this boy is not even close of what waits for you". He concluded shoving Jackie in another cell, in front of Dean's, leaving both of them secured in chains.

"Someone will come for you later, for the interrogation". He finished leaving the stinky place. The whole tunnels smelled like blood and death. The sensation they felt being there was nothing but fear and sadness.

"Now what?" Jackie asked struggling against her tight chains, in vain. Her heart was beating fast. The screams were continuous, as were the pleas and cries for help.

"Well, we put our hopes on our brothers and expect they come to rescue us…and put up with them bragging about it later". Dean said also trying on his bonds.

"I thought you were working on it". She said trying to get herself distract and block all the noises disturbing her.

"Right, I'll magically make the bonds disappear and open the cell with the power of my mind, free you, fight a bunch of guards and find a time machine to take us back to our time, just gimme a couple of minutes". Dean said. Jackie should have seen that coming. This time Dean really didn't have any ideas, he was just as screwed as she was and their hope were indeed their brothers.

"Sorry I asked. A little cranky, aren't we?". Jackie said also sitting down, just now she realized how tired she was.

"Do you think that Laura was really a witch?" Dean asked recalling the diary.

"Why do you ask?" Jackie got curious.

"Crazy thought, maybe if she was a witch and you are supposed to be her, maybe you got her…special gift with you. That could be handy".

"You're joking right?" Jackie said amused by Dean's thoughts.

"Come on, we see unbelievable things everyday, we're in freaking 1252! I don't see why that's impossible…give it a try". Dean said grinning.

"Sorry I forgot my magic stick". Jackie makes fun of him, laughing, Dean rolls his eyes.

"You watch too much cartoon ya know?" Dean said giving up, also sitting on the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Mike decided to secretively go back to Colin's house. Subtlety wasn't exactly in the boy's vocabulary and Colins would have to help them, no matter if he was willing to do that or not. They had changed their clothes not to draw attention to themselves, an old abandoned house, close to the main square; there were some clothes, kept in a chest. That certainly came in good time.

They noticed how different the city got after what happened to his brother. People walking around with fear, no one talked about it, they didn't even mention. As far as they were concerned, father Williams was dead by now and the city had to move on. They were only discussing the chances of a new priest, how long it'd take until they chose someone else for the sermons, when the church would open it's doors again.

It was kinda freaky to see how people reacted to that. No protests, no questioning, they just accepted what was happening around them.

"Can't believe none cares about what happened". Sam said shocked.

"They care, they are just not allowed to discuss, and doing the other around could put them in jeopardy". Mike explained.

"They can't take the whole city down, if they did something together, this could change".

"It's not as easy as you make it sound Sam. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for us to mess up with the past, could change something in 2006. We save them and find a way to get the hell outta here".

"Any theories?" Sam himself didn't know how that amulet worked and the reason why they were there, how could they come back?

"Not unless we find out who exactly were the spirits you and Dean were dealing with and the origins of that amulet. I think Mr. Colin might be able to help us with that". Mike grinned as they kept walking.

They arrived at Colin's house and Mike knocked hard on the door. A few minutes later, Colin answered, he looked surprised at the boys; he was holding a bottle of wine in his hands, dressed a little sloppy in comparison to the other day. He looked like crap, his face obviously showing he hadn't slept well or at all.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" He said not pleased.

"We need to talk to you". Sam said in a firm way.

"I have nothing to talk to you about". Colin was closing the door on their faces once again but Sam stopped him, pushing the door opened harshly. "I'm not asking. We need to talk now". Sam and Mike entered inside the house even without his permission. Colin rolled his eyes and closed the door following his unwelcome guests.

"Even I can get in trouble for this". Colin said putting the bottle of wine down. Sam and Mike had noticed the messy living room that was previously organized. There were books spread all over the floor, the couch, the coffee table, three other bottles of wine that were empty and a dirty glass.

"Someone has been doing homework Sam". Mike said checking the books. "I think he knows by now, more than we do". Mike grabbed one of the books specifically, a book about an amulet.

"I think he knew about it all along. You knew I was telling the truth before". Sam said in a threatening way, staring at Colin.

"You're insane, Williams is having sex with that witch and suddenly his best friend comes and says he is someone else…that's pathetic". Colin said trying to keep his cool.

"I'm not just his best friend, I'm his brother. What do you know about the amulet?" Sam wasn't patient enough to convince that man about the truth.

Colin remained silent for a while, not really sure if he should answer or not. He didn't know how much protection his money could actually provide him.

"Start talking…or things will get ugly". Mike said approaching Colin. His face expression showed he was not kidding. Colin swallowed hard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackie had been listening to Dean humming something for the last 30 minutes, his humming plus the tension and all the screams coming from the tunnels was driving her crazy.

"Dean, if you don't shut up I'll give your witch theory a try and turn you into a frog!" Jackie said in order to stop at least one of the noises inside her mind.

"Still would be the most handsome frog, even you wouldn't able to resist me". He answered grinning and coming back to his humming.

"If we get outta here alive, I'll kill you myself". She said gritting her teeth.

"PMSing much?" He said. He knew if they were in the same cell, she'd be kicking his butt right now. Thank God for individual cells.

Several steps coming from somewhere in the tunnel interrupted their conversation. Two guards and the bishop approached Dean's cell.

"Enjoying your stay?" The bishop asked while the guards opened his cell ad grabbed him by the arm, leaving him restrained.

"Loving it, you sure know how to make innocent people happy…the screams echoing give it a special touch too".

The bishop slaps him on the face; the guards don't keep themselves from showing a smile. "This behavior won't help you in any way".

"You haven't exactly been polite either". Dean said staring at Jackie who seemed to be very worried. He gave her a look she knew quite well, the look where he assured her everything was ok, even though it wasn't.

"He'll come first, take him". The bishop ordered.

"Time for our little chat uh?" Dean was aware he was gonna be interrogated. He just didn't quite knew why, not like he was denying anything, people were taken to those rooms for questioning when they didn't admit their sins, so they were forced to admit them, even being innocent. Many people died while denying it, they didn't survive the severe methods they used.

"Sure father, we'll have a nice little talk". The bishop made a gesture and the guards began dragging Dean away.

"Dean!" Jackie shouted just to get a weird look from the bishop. Down there, only she knew he was in fact Dean and not David Williams.

They dragged Dean along the tunnels, the screams started becoming louder and louder, he was heading toward all the yelling. Just now, his heart was beating fast, cause he knew what was coming and there was nothing he could do.

TBC…

**Not much action yet, I'm researching before writing the interrogation ( which will come next chapter) be patient please, stay with me and tell me what you think about this chapter! Leave a review! Have a great week:)**


	5. Let the fun begin

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatura… you all know that;)**

**Read here first, please!**

Ok, so I own you a thousand apologies for taking this long to update but remember that I'm working on two fics! But here it is, I hope you enjoy and I just wanna give a **big** **special thanks** for all of you who have been reviewing. I've been researching about Inquisition before writing and I appreciate the recognition, the reviews are lovely and **awesome!**

**Chap 5 – Let the fun begin. **

Colin was a cult man nevertheless coward. He had traveled a lot and it was his habit to read all he could read. He was very interested in ancient history and mysterious facts. Mike didn't seem the kind of guy who just threatened, but also kicked ass, Colin decided not to have any part of his body broken, the man stared at Colin in a way he probably would never forget, which was quite understandable, he was an older brother doing his job, trying to save his little sister's ass.

Colin took one of the books that was opened on the couch and showed it to them.

"Look, this amulet you've talking about, is this the one?" He shows the picture to Sam and Mike, Sam takes the book in his hands not giving a damn to Colin who had an unpleased expression. After all, Sam was the one who usually did the brain work.

"Yes, this is the one I destroyed before we all ended up here". He confirms and throws the book back on the couch. "What do you know about it?" Mike asks still looking quite threatening to Colin.

"I saw this amulet only once. The witch was wearing it around her neck when she first arrived here, that 's why she drew so much attention to herself. Wasn't for father Williams, she'd be dead months ago". He started. Both man listening carefully to his words.

"Does that make any sense to you Sam?" Mike asked. He wasn't quite aware of what the brothers were doing before this whole mess happened. Mike made a fist waiting for Sam's reply, which would make sure Colin was telling the truth.

"Kinda does. Man; we were so stupid". Sam said sitting on the couch, recalling how the whole gig started. "Dean and I had heard about some strange happenings at the museum, as usual we went there at night, carefully broke into the place to check things out. We managed to keep the security busy but we 'bumped' into a young woman. A very beautiful one. Dean was pointing the shotgun at her, scared the crap out of the woman… we sort of explained to her what we were doing there…"

"You told the truth?" Mike cut Sam not believing it.

"Sort of". Sam said and carried on with the explanation:

2006 – Museum – Night of the happenings.

"You sure the security guard is busy?" Sam asked looking behind his shoulders.

"Yeah, he is busy with a free call from Hot Nina, he'll be talking for quite some time". Dean said grinning, proud of his plan. "No men resist to sex on the phone, especially free sex". He reached for his EMF and the shotgun.

"How the hell did you arrange that for free?" Sam asked curious grabbing his flashlight.

"The hot waitress from the diner owned me a favor. She has the sexiest voice". Sam rolled his eyes. "Why do I ask?" He said at his brother's explanation.

The museum was quite big and fairly famous for its richness. It possessed several diamond necklaces, antique objects like amulets, chests, rings, etc. It was all protected by glass and a modern alarm. Dean and his dad had had problems in a museum once; after that day they decided that learning about security systems in museums was also important.

Suddenly they hear steps approaching; someone was coming running through the dark corridor. Dean held his shotgun firmly, Sam took a look on their surroundings, it was quite late and there were no visitors at that hour of the night, the security was all busy accordingly to Dean.

The steps came closer with the sound of a heavy breathing and discreet crying. A shape appeared through the darkness, Sam raised his flashlight and Dean kept his gun firm on his hand.

"Oh my God!" A woman shouted as the bright light from the flashlight hit her eyes and the shotgun pointed at her face. She covered her eyes with her hands and kneeled on the floor as a reflex. "Please, I didn't do anything, I swear!" She begged the brothers.

"Crap". Dean said putting the gun down, everything had happened very fast and he just noticed it was a simple woman when she was already crying on the floor. Sam put the down the flashlight and stretches his hand to help her up.

"We won't hurt you, it's ok". The woman looked at him with her eyes full of tears and reached his hand".

"Who are you…and what are you doing here, it's 1 a.m". Dean said looking behind his shoulders to check if the guard was still entertained.

She wipes the tears of her eyes. "I…I umm…I deal with antique". She said showing the amulet, still looking quite frightened.

"What happened in there?" Sam asked as she came running and crying.

"Ghosts! I must be going crazy! I was researching about this amulet and…and…when I touched it, the ghost showed up! Am I losing my mind?" She said now sobbing in Sam's arms.

"No, you're not crazy, what do you know about this amulet?" Dean asked. They didn't have much time, if there were really ghosts in there, things were about to get noisy and messy. Of course, Dean had to analyze the beautiful woman standing before his eyes. Her hair was long and black, a bright, black. Her skin was soft with some freckles; she had light green eyes that stood out due to her black hair.

"Nothing, as soon as I touched it they appeared". She said giving the amulet to Dean. A loud noise came from one of the doors in the end of the corridor. Things were already getting messy.

"They are breaking the things, we have to go there, this place will be crowded with cops in a few minutes". Sam said. "We'll figure something out". Dean nodded and put the amulet in one of his pockets.

"You have to get out of here; we'll take care of everything". Sam said pointing a door. The woman smiled at Sam. "Thanks". She said in the most sweet and innocent way as possible turning her back at them, heading to the door.

"Come on Romeo". Dean said making fun of his brother. They headed toward the dark corridor into the room.

"Jealous?" Sam mocked back. Usually the girls would check Dean out first, but this woman, practically ignored him. "Of you? Yeah, right, you can sit and wait for this day to come". They get to the door, guns prepared to shoot, Dean checked his pocket, the amulet was safe with him. Dean nodded for Sam to open the door and let the fun begin.

Back to 1252 – Colin's house.

"That was it, we went inside, got our asses kicked by the ghost and Dean gave the brilliant idea of destroying the amulet, next thing we know, we're already here. My guess… that woman in the corridor was Laura, the real witch". Sam finished his explanation giving Colin a look. Mike sits on the couch letting out a sigh. "Shit".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was being lead through a narrow corridor, the place was well hidden, to get to the cells they had already gone down long stairs, to get to this narrow space they walked quite some time and went down some more stairs. "I don't think I really want to know why we're going this far". Dean said as he was being shoved even deeper into another corridor.

Along the way he noticed a great lack of people, there were no cells down there, no doors, no corners, it was almost pitch black and cold. On the floor he saw drops and even big stains of blood, as a matter of fact, that place smelled blood and sweat, it was tense, and the air was heavy and smothering. He knew why he was being led there. That was a place where no screams would be heard; they would just echo through the old walls and get lost with the stinky breeze.

Dean tried to keep calm on the outside; his face was like a mask; he was struggling to keep his cool. But inside he was beyond afraid. The torture methods the Inquisition held were inhumane and way more painful than any other he had been through during his hunts. It was psychologically scary, physically painful and most of times, lethal. If that was actually what waited for him, he hoped Sam and Mike would help them soon, or he and Jackie would be dead before he had figured.

"You've been here before father; I don't see why you look so surprised". The guard said shoving Dean inside the only door he had seen after the long walk. The bishop got inside as well. followed by the two men that had brought Dean; the door was closed but not locked.

"Really? Why don't you refresh my memory?" Dean said trying to buy some time

"How can you be taking this so calmly? David, you do know what the procedure is, you are in serious trouble". The bishop said keeping his posture; his voice remained cold and firm.

"So scared". Dean said mocking. "Serious trouble…been there, done that, why don't you people find yourselves something to do and leave me alone for a change?" He carried on, never leaving his sarcasm aside.

The bishop made a gesture for the guards who grabbed Dean once by his arms.

Dean felt very weak and his body wasn't exactly anxious to put up with a fight. He hadn't eaten anything since his arrival; he had spent the night before under a freezing rain, then in a cell. All his muscles were sore and his breathing was heavy, probably he was coming down with a flu or worse.

"It's a shame David, you would have a brilliant future. Now look at you, talking like a sinner, making fun of someone who took you as a son". Now the bishop's voice sounded different, it sounded disappointed.

"Ohh, please stop it, you're going to make me puke talking like that". Dean said rolling eyes. "The name is Dean by the way. I'm not who you think I am". He tried once more.

The bishop looked at him disgusted. The guard understood the bishop's expression; after Dean's last unfortunate comment and did what they had already agreed on doing.

Dean was waiting for the bishop's come back at his comment but all he got was a metal object hitting the back of his head, sending him into unconsciousness.

"Prepare him, and call me as soon as he starts waking up, I'll be upstairs". The bishop said once again looking at Dean's body on the floor. "What a waste David". He whispered to himself and left the disgusting room, which also had blood stains all over.

The guards made some arrangements where Dean was suspended by the ceiling with his hands tied behind his back by the wrists. A heavy metal bar was ready to be tied to his feet as soon as he woke up.

TBC….

**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know! Reviews are extremely important to me! And have a great day! ;)**


	6. Methods

**A/N: Own nothing about supernatural.**

**Big special Thanks for all of you who have been following my fic with patience, I know I'm taking a little long with the updates ( not my fault thought) I have one word for to explain myself for the delay: Work, work work! Lol ;) But here it is! Finally!**

**Chap 6 - Methods**

Jackie had remained in her cell as she saw Dean being dragged along the corridor to God knows where. One thing she knew for sure was that, it couldn't be anything good. That place gave her the creeps. From her cell she could slightly observe other prisoners, hear as they tried to hold back their cry so other wouldn't hear, some of them just couldn't do it. They closed their eyes, trying to take their minds someplace else, a warm place, where the faces of family and close friends would comfort them through the pain.

If Dean was still sitting on his cell, Jackie would be probably thinking about Mike, trying to ignore the freezing floor where she was sitting down But Dean's face was all she could see. Being more concerned was impossible.

She imagined Dean with a tired expression, just like the ones in the other cells, trying to remain strong, thinking about Sam. Where the hell were Sam and Mike anyway? Had they gotten caught as well? She just hoped not.

The wind passing through the cracks on the wall were making a scaring noise, the ones you usually hear on a scary movie, when people are alone in their houses, and their imagination would have fun, playing tricks on them. It sounded like loneliness, like someone suffering from an incredible pain, it sounded like a desperate call for help. The noises of wind, and the secretive cries of sorrow from the cells, turned it all so sad, so hopeless. Unfortunately for Jackie, it wasn't her mind playing tricks, making fun of a childish fear; it was a real fear, and a real nightmare.

One of the guards approaches her cell, not so long after they took Dean.

"Where is he, what have you done to him?" She asks apprehensively. The guard gives her a satisfied grin, sure he was enjoying himself, he took great pleasure in doing his job, as long as it wasn't his ass inside those cells, he had no problem in doing what he was told, no problem in following orders.

"He's taking a nap. The bishop imagined that father Williams would be willing to cooperate more if you were there when he woke up" The guard said opening the door of her cell. Jackie took a step back; there wasn't much she could do about that situation, her hands were still chained and the guy was quite big, not only tall but also strong. If she hadn't been put through all that had already happened, she'd be strong too.

He grabs her by the shoulders and shoves her outside the cell. "Move, don't make me play hard, I have no problems with that". The man said serious. That one didn't have a sense of humor. Jackie just ignored him and started walking, better to play along; at least she'd see what was happening to Dean.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were still astonished with Sam's conclusion. There were many gaps to be still filled in his explanation though. If they were the ones with the amulet, then why was Mike and Jackie dragged along with them? Colin was on his couch, opening another bottle of wine. He couldn't believe what was actually happening. He was sitting in his very living room with two guys from the future. That certainly would become a book; he had never tried to write before. Painting, collecting and traveling were his hobbies, but that story deserved to be written.

"So, if she travels through time with the amulet, why would she leave the amulet with you and Dean? And why was Jackie and I dragged as well? We were in another city". Mike asked trying to fill in the blanks.

"About the amulet, I have no idea, but I guess that somehow you two were linked to us, maybe Dean and Jackie had some sort of connection and when we came back in time, we ended up replacing those people or becoming new players, maybe she needed four people for some reason and the closest ones that we knew were you two". Sam tried, not really sure if he was right or not, but it was theory.

"So, you think the real guards, the real priest and the witch are in 2006? Even worse, if they think we're them, then people in 2006 think they're us?" Mike asked. Now he had more reasons to panic.

"I don't know, I mean, when we saw the woman at the museum we didn't think she was Jackie, she was a stranger". Sam shrugged not sure of what to answer. "She couldn't be impersonating her".

"But we were still in 2006 when you saw her, what if now they see her as Jackie?"

It would be quite complicated if there were actually four strangers impersonating them in 2006 especially because Dean was officially dead there and if he didn't do anything soon, Dean would be dead in 1252 as well.

"Geez, you two never stop talking! All these theories are giving me a headache!" Colin said, leaving his matters aside, he grabbed the bottle of wine and kept drinking away.

"Look at this!" He said showing another book to Sam and Mike, while the alcohol wasn't making much damage to Colin's senses. "She probably knew about this". He said referring to the real witch. He had done his homework well; his curiosity always spoke louder than his reason, which was something good for Sam.

"This book teaches how to make an amulet, just like the one she gave to us, like the one I've destroyed". Sam said reading the heretic book in his hands. Now he noticed that Colin's money meant more than just power to him, it also meat he could persuade anyone to have anything he wanted. A book like that wasn't even supposed to exist or to be in possession of anyone.

"Being a real witch, she would know how to turn a handmade amulet into something powerful". Mike agreed. It was possible that this witch had already made lots of those amulets and traveled through different centuries, making a mess outta several lives.

"Very well! You two are truly smart!" Colin said making fun. Now that was sure the intoxicating drink talking through his mouth.

"All this information is useless if we Dean and Jackie die. We've already wasted too much time". Sam said grabbing both books Colin had showed to him. "We'll be borrowing these". He said not really asking permission.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Dean finally woke up, he looked his surroundings. Damn it, it hadn't been just a nightmare. _'Crap_!'

He was still stuck in that hole, being mistaken for someone else, his brother was still somewhere unknown to him.

He wished he could use his hands to rub his eyes, little he could see as his vision was a little blurred. His head was hurting like hell, ready to explode. Why did they always hit him there to knock him out, it was getting so old. It was ironic how he was actually getting used to that kind of situation.

The pain in his arms was worse than any pain he had felt before. Analyzing his situation better, he noticed his arms were tied behind back and his body was suspended by another chain connected to the restraints on his wrists He felt like his shoulders were burning as all his weight was being carried by his arms. His feet were a few inches from the floor.

Slowly his vision was coming back to normal, getting less blurred, allowing him to see a bit more of his real situation. A heavy metal bar was on the floor, a big heavy metal bar.

Dean had read about that kind of interrogation before. It was mostly common to be used for witches in denial. In order to obtain a confession, the witches were suspended by the arms and a something heavy was tied to their feet, causing their shoulders to be put out of joint and depending on how long the interrogation would last and how much weight they decided to use, they arms would eventually break due to the weight and the suspension. _Oh God, please don't!_. He thought. _This William dude owns me big time!_

Even sadder was to think that, that interrogation method wasn't the most painful or cruel one. It could get a lot worse.

Suddenly, Dean hears the door being opened. His heart starts beating faster, his stomach was getting upset. He couldn't run away, he couldn't stall the guy. This was a read deal. He just tried to prepare his mind for whatever the bishop had thought for him.

The guard shoves Jackie inside, making her lose the balance and fall on her knees; he gets in right after and closes the door.

"Jackie". Dean says, his voice barely coming out of his dried throat. "Oh my God, Dean." She said in disgust by the cruel position Dean was being kept. There was so much concern in his voice. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you myself, I swear!"!" Jackie shouted as much as her strength allowed her to. Dean was worse than she had pictured.

"No one said you could talk!" The guard said slapping her face with no pity.

"Stop it…stop…leave her alone". Dean said, his mouth didn't seem to obey his commands.

"Don't worry father, she'll keep you company, the bishop insists that she is here during your interrogation".

The man said while he decided what he was gonna use to question the witch. Jackie swallowed hard. The methods for witches were the most painful ones.

TBC…

**Not very long chapter, I noticed! I prefer longer as well. Better short than nothing right? I just had no time to make this longer! Next one will be I promise, I love writing and Sunday is perfect for me, I can write with no one bugging me.**

**I'll stop babbling now. Please please please…review my short chapter, let me know if you liked! ;)**


	7. Privileges and Mercy

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural…nothing, nothing and nothing.**

_First of all I'd like to send big _**Thanks**_ to_** Xain 666, SpookyClaire, Aogail, Middleageslover, HYPERLITE.HO, Skycandygirl. **

**Thanks for the patience, for always reviewing and giving me your opinions! Now, here is chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7 – Privileges and mercy. **

The possibilities Sam and Mike had been discussing were just a few, there were thousands of possibilities plus a scarce time to rescue Jackie and Dean.

The inquisition could be described with just one word: Cruel. They had frightening methods to obtain what they wanted. People had no idea of what the underground of the city held for those who dared to be different. The most obscure instruments developed by devilish minds. The bliss they'd feel just by listening to the agonizing screams from the involuntary users of these instruments. The church had no financial gain for torturing people; it was just a matter of power, superiority, and joy…a way to spend time, to impose their own rules.

Still in Colin's house, they had to decide how to save them and mostly important, how to go back to 2006.

"Look, I don't care _how_ we have to do it! I mean, killing another human being isn't my first option, believe me…but I'll do anything to save Dean…he has done worse to save me". Sam's words came out cold and determined. This was a side of Sam that Mike had never seen before, even though he hadn't known Sam for too long, but he knew him time enough to know that Sam was reasonable.

Mike also knew, he wouldn't hesitate in doing the same to save his sister.

"You two are forgetting something …important". Colin said, still a little affected by the wine. "You'll need, before anything, to make an amulet, use a spell on it then another spell to go back. It's useless to rescue them without it". Colin finished.

The half - drunk man was right. They would need a quick escape and staying in 1252 was impossible. Also, time was precious; every minute wasted meant less chances of finding Dean and Jackie alive.

"The man has a point Sam; we need to make the amulet first, and fast!" Mike said grabbing a book. The rain was falling heavy outside, almost like a waterfall on the windows. Picturing Dean, trapped somewhere underground, saddened Sam. If he just could run away from there and get to him. That was all he wanted. He never thought he'd miss 2006 so much. Miss the crazy gigs he knew how to solve; he actually missed his hunter life now that there was a chance he'd never get it back.

Colin got up from the couch with some difficulties, leaving the half full bottle of wine aside. "Come on. I have a place and I have what you need to make the damn amulet".

Sam and Mike exchanged looks. "You will help us?" Mike asked not believing the man who was even refusing to let them in to begin with; was offering help voluntarily.

"Yes, anything so you'll go away and leave me alone! Make the amulet, find the spells and go save your…whatever they are. I just want my house to be quiet again". Sure he was a bit cranky.

Colin led them to a big room in the end of a corridor. The room was something amazing, it was twice bigger than most motel rooms Sam had stayed in his life. The windows were huge and had an old aspect, the floor was made of wood, and a shining wood showing the place had been well taken care. The white walls were decorated with several kinds of paintings as well, the whole house was well decorated. A big shelf at the corner of the room was filled with all sorts of material: for painting, drawing, sculpturing and several other activities.

"It's all yours, help yourselves…and be quick". Colin said allowing Sam and Mike to get inside the room. While that, Colin sat on a big chair inside the room as well and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when you finish, will ya?" He said not being able to stay awake due to the amount of wine he had drunk. Colin at first seemed to be not polite at all, selfish guy, Sam and Mike couldn't help but chuckle at the man's attitude. Colin was quite something.

"Let's get down to work". Sam said, now they had a bit more of hope that they would be able to go back to 2006 at last.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As most of the tortures they had in hands to apply were practically fatal, the guards had decided to use in Jackie the same one they used for Dean. It would be painful enough for the interrogation and she would be alive, or barely after the questions.

The bishop had ordered to the guards something severe however not fatal. He had other plans for father Williams and the witch, killing them underground wasn't part of this plan.

Jackie had therefore, also been suspended by the ceiling just like Dean. Her hands tied behind her back and a chain connected to her wrists connected to the ceiling, suspending her inches from the floor…just a few inches for now.

Dean protested as much as his energy had allowed him to, his arms could barely take the pain anymore. Dean eyes were burning as he was fighting to keep them opened. Any simple action took a lot from him, simple things as blinking, talking, even grinning, it all made him so tired.

After preparing Jackie, the guards left the room to call the bishop, leaving them alone for a bit.

"Dean...talk to me". Jackie said as she saw Dean's head hung low, his eyes half opened. She knew he was doing his best to keep focused.

"Man…I wished so much…those people were demons". He said making an effort to look at Jackie. "My ego is hurt…seriously, second time I get caught by people…guess I'm getting a little rusty". Dean said. Jackie let out a sigh and smiles at Dean. Jackie imagined that even dying, Dean would find a way to say something like that, it was just his way of dealing with things.

"You ok?" He finally asked her, seeing the woman in the same position he was.

"I'll live. What about you?"

"Let me get back to you on that". He said trying on his bonds only to find out his arms were in no condition of trying anything.

"You remember how I always have a headache when there's trouble coming?" Jackie reminded Dean.

Jackie didn't have special abilities like Sam, but her head was like a freaking trouble alarm, she would have these headaches, and something always came up after that. "I have a headache since that morning I woke next to you when we got here…it just keeps getting worse. I do not like it". She admitted.

"You people with abilities…never have good news". Dean considered quite ironical that he'd hardly hear any good things when they had the upper hand. Sam only dreamt about people dying, Jackie had headaches before trouble. Why wouldn't Sam dream about the lottery results for a change?

The time for talking was up; Jackie saw the door handle turning slowly, the bishop was coming.

"Don't do anything stupid Dean; we'll get out of here together. I don't want any heroes". Jackie said before the bishop got inside. Dean had this protective instinct, and would always put other people's lives first, even strangers.

Dean had to grin at Jackie's comment; she was so different from any other girl he had met. While most girls would scream at the top of their lungs facing something supernatural, Jackie would grab a gun and shoot with no mercy, which still wouldn't be enough, she'd have to brag about it later, as if hunting was as fun as an amusement park. That was Jackie.

"You say I'm the cocky one". Dean managed to whisper.

The bishop got inside, pleased with the sight, his sinners were ready. "Sorry I took so long. I had other guest to take care first". The bishop said approaching the iron bar placed on the floor close to Dean.

"We're not in a hurry". Dean said looking straight into the man's eyes, daring him.

"Marvelous, I decided to dedicate the rest of my day all for you and you friend". He said now giving Jackie a look.

"Lucky me". Dean said again keeping his cool on the outside.

The two guards who had been there earlier also got inside the room to assist the bishop.

Without any notice they pulled Dean's chain a little higher in the air. His feet were about 2 feet away from the floor. It happened very fast, they pulled Dean just to right after let go of the chain, Dean thought he'd fall with his face on the floor and hurt his arms but…the men held the chain again, inches before his feet would touch the floor, jerking his body. _'Fuck!' _ The word got stuck in his throat; all he got was a loud scream of pain.

The sound of his right arm breaking was like a thunder echoing in his brain, the pain ran from his arms and spread all over his body. For one moment he went blind and deaf, he couldn't hear the satisfied laugh from the guard, or the desperate yelling from Jackie, he couldn't hear his own heart beating fast inside his chest, he could only feel, in slow motion the pain hitting each inch of him. Each bone, each muscle hurt. The impact caused from the sudden movement he suffered, pulled his wrists hardly behind his back, causing them to bleed. It was worse then being shot, even if the shooter was his own brother, it was worse than almost being killed by his own father possessed by a demon, it was worse than a hot poker. Even the blood running through his veins was dolorous.

"What the hell, are you people out of your minds!" Jackie screamed. She also had heard Dean's arm breaking. The expression on Dean's face told no lies, he was agonizing and Jackie was tied in the same position. She could feel in her guts, her arms would not be spared.

"We saw you talking to the witch in the house David, only talking. Now I need to hear from your lips that you were having an affair with this woman, I need you to admit your sin". The bishop said looking directly into Dean's eyes; he came very close to his prisoner, to feel his heavy breathing, his sweaty face, his anger. All those were signs that the bishop had the upper hand.

"I'll tell you all you wanna know…if you let her go". He stuttered still gasping. Dean wished to no one, specially not to Jackie, the pain he had just experienced. If he could find a way to let her out of this without going through the special treatment he would, no matter how angry she 'd get at him for sure, for trying to be the hero again.

"Dean…don't". She said seeing where he was going with that.

"Down here you're just a prisoner father…and I'm God's messenger. You'll tell me what I have to know, in my terms". The bishop said. "Father Williams needs more incentive". He made a gesture for the men.

The guards approached Jackie now just as a threat. "Maybe its Laura's turn to feel how much hurts the bad decisions she made".

"Stay away from her! I've already told you…I'll say anything…just don't hurt her…please". Dean tried again, his voice coming out hoarsely through his dried throat.

"Father, you should know, better than anyone, no matter what you say, how much you beg, we don't make deals. You will tell me what I want to know and both of you must pay for your sins. There is no other way". The bishop said coldly. Admitting something he didn't do in fact, or not admitting it, wouldn't save Jackie, or stop them from hurting her or him either.

Jackie saw tears streaming down Dean's face; they had been there before, being held by Dean's pride. But now, due to his pain, his useless position, the tears started coming.

"Don't you see father, I'm being merciful with you. Your act resulted in high treason, allowing me to put you through my worse methods and still I chose the least painful one for you…gave the same privilege to a witch. If you were anyone else, your screams would be echoing louder than your lungs can take through these corridors".

"Merciful?" Dean scoffed. "Maybe you should get a dictionary". He couldn't believe the bishop's words.

"You're pushing your luck by mocking me. Even my mercy has limits, so has my patience". The bishop said in frustration. With one gesture, the ordered the men to do with Jackie, the same they had to Dean.

TBC…

**Guys, I just saw the pics from 2 x 01. Dean is so so cute there! I can't wait for the second season to begin! Just wanted to say, I'm anxious!**

**Anyway, that's it for now. I'll try to be updating faster! Please, please… you know reviews mean the world to me! Let me know how this chapter was! ;)**


	8. Civilization

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural.**

**Hi there ;) You all know that I love reviews and I am thankful for them, so please review:) Here is chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 - Civilization**

Earth. This is the place for all beings. Different species have their own rules for survival, their defense mechanism. Unlike our way to live day after day, nature has a perfect system: animals, plants, the weather, should have a balance. We all come here with options on how to survive, a powerful weapon we rely on, the instinct.

Human beings. Are we the most intelligent creatures at all? Is it true what scientist say? Weren't we meant to have free will? Justice? Comprehension? Civilized conversations and civilized behavior? Mercy? I suppose we were. The ones who lack power have no such rights. Thus, the world we live is filled with flaws, far from nature's perfection.

We chose sovereignty. People being mistreated by other people.

Blindness, thirstiness for power turns men into robots. They kill their own kind, playing God, inventing the cruelest devices in which poor souls are submitted to. Inquisition never understood the concept of living as a society, of respecting one another and respecting each person's limits and needs.

Citizens walked fearing their own shadows under the street lights, fearing the day a massacre could happen. Blood would cover the streets and turn the crystal waters from the river into red bloodied water. The secret of the terrifying tortures would no long remain underground.

Jackie's screams now were echoing through the room, her screams sounded as painful as Dean's as the guards did the same to her. Pulling her body a little higher, jerking her abruptly, breaking one of her arms as well.

Dean watched in horror the scene he'd been through moments earlier. He felt chills down his spine recalling his own pain. Jackie was sweating and catching her breath. Despite of all she was feeling, Jackie didn't plea, didn't ask them to stop, not yet at least, if being nice or stubborn weren't gonna make a difference, then she preferred to be stubborn. Her ears went deaf for a few seconds; she barely heard Dean's hoarse voice calling her name.

"I supposed you're ready to talk now father. You both are". The bishop said turning his attention back to Dean.

Dean nodded his head and swallowed hard. It was time to play along.

"You want me to say it? Fine, I'll tell you everything!" Dean took a deep breath, Jackie looked at him, not really sure if she approved his plan or not.

"I was having an affair with this woman… we kissed; we had sex…"

"David". The bishop interrupted, and Dean started speaking louder.

"… I felt the heat of her body close to mine. I don't regret it, it was fucking great…"

"Father Williams"

"…God bless the pleasure …"

"That's enough David".

"… The pleasure two people in love are meant to feel…"

"Shut up David!"

"God bless the wild women with long sculptured legs and their breasts.."

"David!"

"…and I really hope you and all your suck ups rot in hell…"

"I said that's enough!" The bishop shouted slapping Dean's face as hard as he could, shutting Dean up.

Dean didn't react to the slap, he just grinned at the bishop, a victory grin. Not that getting the man angry was a good idea but, he had been trying to tease the jerk since he was brought in.

"There's your confession. Was that good for you too?" Dean teased a bit more, blood streaming through his lip, where a ring, in one of the bishop's fingers had hit him, cutting it.

"Oh, how could I not like it? Thank you…father Williams". The bishop said also grinning at Dean and Jackie, who observed the scene not sure if she felt amused or scared about it. "I suppose you admitted being guilty for both of you. Really made my job easier". He said making a gesture for the guards.

"My pleasure". Dean said knowing very well something would come next.

The guards grabbed the iron bar from the floor. "When we make a mistake, we must mediate about it, take some time to think and regret about what we've done. Nothing of that helps, if we can't feel the weight of our attitudes, if we can't realize that treason brings punishment along, do you understand that father Williams?" The bishop said in a ironic way. Dean narrowed his eyes and fixed them on the man standing in front of him.

"I'm not quite sure if I'm following it. You're gonna punish me for being horny? Have you never been horny bishop? Shouldn't you be punished for that as well?" Jackie almost let out a laugh after Dean's comment.

"We're rational beings David, we have the control of our hormones and you made a promise when you became a priest". The bishop was suddenly speaking calmly once again.

"The methods Inquisition developed to torture prisoners…is that rational as well?" Dean was still panting.

"You disgust me David. Have a good night". The bishop said as one of the men approached Dean with the iron bar and other approached Jackie. They exchange looks.

"Yeah…you too". _Jackass!_ Dean said. The bishop left closing the door behind him. "_He_'s the psychopath and _I_ disgust him". The irony.

"You're so enjoying this, aren't you?" Dean asked as one of the heavy bars was tied to his feet, Dean was still in the same position. The iron bar tripled the weight on his arms, still twisted behind his back. The same was done to Jackie.

"I sure am father". The man answered without a second thought.

Jackie squeezed her eyes shut in pain, her broken arm was getting numb and beyond sore.

"Sleep tight". One of them said, both guards left the tiny smelly cells leaving Dean and Jackie alone, tied to the ceiling and attached o the heavy bars.

"Son of a bitch". Jackie finally said letting out the anger she had been holding all along. The tears were also streaming down her face. All of her body hurt, Jackie never pictured herself going through such pain without losing conscious, which would be a blessing at the moment. "It hurts so much". She admitted.

"I'm sorry…you had to through this". Dean's breathing was getting heavier. The weight on his feet was giving him difficulties to breathe.

"I didn't want you to go through it. Are you alright?" Jackie asked knowing it was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay, she wasn't okay either.

"I'd be after a couple of beers". Dean said barely smiling.

"I liked your confession". Jackie tried to distract Dean and herself from the pain. Her breathing was getting difficult as well.

"Yeah…bet he never heard anything like that". Both chuckled a little, even laughing hurt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colin's house.

Mike and Sam had been working on the amulet for a couple of hours. They had decided to make more than one amulet, just incase. Better safe than sorry.

Colin slept on the armchair during those couple of hours, snoring incredibly loud. From hour to hour Sam and Mike would laugh about it. Sometimes Colin started mumbling a few things they couldn't really understand. They worked as fast as they could, every minute counted. Sam was beginning to get impatient; he wanted that nightmare to finish once and for all. He wanted to go back to 2006 with his brother and continue with his life.

"Ok, I'm done. With this one we have three amulets in case we need more than one". Mike said showing Sam the three amulets. "What about the spells?" he asked. Sam had been going from book to book like a desperate student, looking for the spells they needed. If they had John's journal, maybe things could have been easier.

"Well, I found two spells that might be the ones. It's the best I've got but, I can't assure you they'll actually work".

"Neither can I. The amulet is here, however we've been working with hypothetical solutions so far. It's all we have". Mike admitted. Despite of all the theories they had discussed being good options, it wasn't 100 secure.

Sam walked to Mike and showed him one of the books. "This one is supposed to turn the amulet into a powerful one". Then he grabbed another book and ripped the page off. "This one is to take us back to our time…hypothetically". Sam finished letting out a sigh.

"Well, let's turn these babes into powerful amulets then". Mike said with a grin. Sam nodded and started reading the Latin words.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you know why animals prepared for presentations, public displays do what they're told?" Jackie asks Dean, breaking the silence. Falling asleep was impossible due to the pain. Silence was too much to take. It was like a psychological torture. She knew Dean was tired. Maybe tired even to speak, so was she and still, she felt the need of speaking.

"They're trained to". Dean answers.

"Yes, but what happens to them is very similar to what happens here. When we see them in the arena performing, after every right act, they get a prize like food or something and applause, so we believe they do it because of the prize. In fact they do it because they fear being punished if they don't do as told… that's what happens during training. The difference here is that, even if we do what these people want…we'll be punished". Jackie finished her thought. Her mind had been analyzing the situation and reminded her of a tv program she watched once, their situation felt so similar that she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I'm glad you decided to talk about something entertaining, bring some joy into our happy situation". Dean said. He knew that Jackie was right, he just didn't wanna think about it.

"Look Jackie, I've read about Inquisition as well. I know that you have a point there, we're being manipulated; it's true. But right now we need to think about a way to save our butts. I'm not so sure if Sam and Mike will come anymore. We have to face the fact…they might have been caught too". Dean said not pleased with his own conclusion.

Jackie nodded. "I know, I'm sorry".

"You don't think about weird things when we're bed… do you?" Dean asked making fun of her.

"Not with you Winchester. You've always kept my mind quite busy". Jackie said trying to smile.

"Call it a gift".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Sam started saying the words, a strong wind began blowing inside the room, bursting the huge windows opened. Colin woke up scared by the noise. The papers were flying through the room as if there was a hurricane inside the place. A loud noise followed the strong wind.

"What the hell is happening!" Colin shouted.

Sam and Mike ignored the man and continued reading. The wind could be either a good sign or a bad sign, but once things they knew for sure. The spell was working, in one way or another.

"You're going to destroy my room!" Colin shouted again.

"Don't stop Sam!" Mike said. Sam had no intention of stopping. He didn't care if the whole house was falling apart.

TBC…

**So, did you like it? Let me know! And have a wonderful weekend!**


	9. At Dawn

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural…**

**Ok people, the reviews for my last chapter were so amazing, they really made my day, thanks a lot! I know this one took me a lot longer to post it, but it was quite hard to write. Hope to keep up with your expectations:)**

**Chapter 9 – At Dawn**

The wind kept blowing strongly inside Colin's house, almost as strong as a sudden hurricane. Sam figured the spell was quite powerful due to all the mess it was causing. A spell that could turn a simple handmade amulet into something so unique, which would allow time travel and maybe even more, could only, be a powerful spell.

The sky had already been dark as it had been raining since last night, after the spell, the clouds had turned darker, a solid black, turning the afternoon into a temporary night.

Colin was scared; never in his life had he seen anything like that. He knew Sam and Mike for less than three days and he already had material enough for a best seller in his opinion. Colin wasn't really interested in writing. He loved painting and traveling, meeting different people, risking his life in new adventures. The boring hours sitting down with some papers and pen to write anything was never in his plans of fun and exotic, but this experience deserved to be told by someone, deserved to become a book, maybe these hours with a pen in his hands would be more exciting than he ever imagined it could.

Mike was holding his hands in front of his eyes trying to protect himself from the flying papers and other objects in the room. Sam was reading the spell as loud as he could; his voice was competing with the loud sound of the wind.

Both their hearts beating fast and their breathing heavy, they were not afraid, they were anxious. That had to work, for both Dean's and Jackie's sake.

Finally Sam said the last words and another blast occurred, sending the three men against the nearest objects around them. That was it. The wind stopped, the papers fell intact on the floor as if nothing had happened, the clouds turned back to their regular colors. The damage in the room though, was quite big. Some broken glasses in the window, some furniture had broken, the shelves fell spreading all it's contents on the floor, the frames on the walls had fell, the carpet flew away through one of the windows that had opened. The room was total mess.

Sam was the first one to get up and recover himself from the impact, his body was sore but he was alright. He took a good look around him and saw the previous organized room turned into something like a war zone. "Wow" He managed to say, not like he hadn't seen the power a spell can have and what it can do, however, that big mess was the first time.

"Mike?" Sam called the other man as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah…I'm ok…I think". Mike was holding the amulet with a smile. "I believe it worked". He said also getting up.

"I'm also okay, in case any of you care; after all, you've just destroyed my art's room". Colin said removing some small things that were on him and walked to Sam and Mike.

"Sorry about the mess, it happens". Sam said apologizing. "We appreciate all the though".

"Mike's threatening is very persuasive". Colin said making fun of them; despite of everything, the man actually was in a good mood. "Now, if you would just grab the other spell you need and go rescue whoever you need to rescue, I'd very glad to have my house back, thanks a lot".

Both Sam and Mike chuckled at the man's comment. The conversation was interrupted by a hard knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Mike asked worried.

"I'm never expecting anyone, but people keep showing up at my door anyway…wait here". Colin said making a gesture for Sam and Mike to wait. If anyone knew he was helping them, even Colin with his money could be in big trouble.

He crossed the corridor that gave him access to the living room and the front door; whoever was knocking sure had no patience or manners. The knock was continuous and impolite.

Taking a deep breath and putting his I'm-not-interested-face on, he opened the door to see one of the bishop's guards. He wasn't one of those who the bishop trusted the most with important information or important missions, just simple things.

"What do you want?" Colin asked coldly and impatiently.

"I have an announcement to make, orders from the bishop". The man said in a formal, military way. He had soldier's attitude, but Colin knew he wasn't smart enough to be a soldier. He was just the bishop's little robot, always following orders and carrying out the most simpleton tasks.

"Well, I haven't got all day, what is it?"

"Tomorrow at dawn, the prisoners will receive their punishment at the main square. The bishop requires the presence of everybody to watch. That includes you Mr. Colin. The bishop understands you are never present for this kind of activity as you're a busy man, however, this should be taken as a special occasion. You must be aware who the prisoners are". The man said holding whatsoever no kinds of feelings in his words.

"I know who the prisoners are, thank you very much. If I never attend this kind of 'activity' is because I don't consider it an activity, so don't count on me". Colin was about to close the door on the man's nose but the 'soldier' stopped him pushing the door getting it wide opened.

"This is not an invitation, is an order I'm afraid. You'd better reconsider your answer Mr. Colin, or someone else will be at your door tomorrow before the sunrise". The man said giving Colin his back closing the door behind him. Colin let out a sigh; if he could he'd have grabbed that man's throat and killed him with no pity at all. He was moron, everyone connected to the bishop was a moron. The bishop saw himself as freaking king with a bunch of puppets; Colin just refused to be one more for the bishop's collection.

Sam and Mike came to the living room and joined him. "Who was it?" Sam asked. By Colin's face he knew the answered was not good, it was never good.

"It was one of the guards. The prisoners will be at the main square tomorrow morning…and…"

"Shit! We have to go Sam, we have to go and do this tonight." Mike interrupted Colin, they were quite aware of what was supposed to happen in the morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a couple of hours since the guards had let them alone to meditate about their attitudes, apparently. Both Dean and Jackie were making a huge effort to remain strong. The weight attached to their feet seemed to get heavier each minute, their arms could barely put up with anymore pain or sudden impacts like earlier. Their broken arms were swollen, and without any care, the pain just worsened. Although Dean was the talkative one, they had remained in silence for a good while.

It was quite inhumane the conditions in which they found themselves. Thirsty, hungry, sleepy, dehydrated. Their throats were so dry that speaking would hurt. Their eyes insisting to remain closed.

Jackie couldn't stop herself but to think the reasons why people died in this time they were trapped in. The reasons why people, especially women were imprisoned by the Inquisition were beyond absurd and stupid. Even laughing was forbidden, something so full of joy was considered a sin. A serious face expression was the only one allowed to express anything considered good or important. Laughing was the opposite; it would be considered something bad, mainly when a laugh was stated as an emanation from the devil. People had to be always serious in order to show they really regretted any sin they could have committed. Besides that, women were the main targets. They were considered witches for almost all reasons: if they lived alone, had a pet (like a cat for example), if they used any kind of herbs even for healing means and other tiny things as well. Now, there she was with Dean because a priest they didn't even know had fallen in love with a so called witch. Even love was a reason for killing people.

"This silence is driving me nuts". Dean finally said breaking the silence, bringing Jackie back to reality.

"Say something then". Jackie said, her voice also tired.

"Something then". Dean tried to joke. Jackie let out what Dean knew it would have been a laugh, if they weren't so worn out. "You know, if we get outta here, there is something I wanna do". Jackie said looking at Dean seriously.

"What's that?" he asked curious.

"Have lots…and lots of sex! Get drunk and have lots and lots of sex". She said as confident as she could, making Dean laugh too.

"You know, you could have said that when we were 2006 cause then, I could be doing something about it right now". Dean said. Jackie teased him on purpose.

"It's true. I'm going to enjoy more my life if we get back. I'll take a break from hunting now and then, do all the things I feel like doing".

"I like your plan. Am I included in that?" Dean asked with a grin. He wasn't even sure if he could really grin, but he was trying.

"Oh yes, you and your sculptured abdomen…those huge biceps… your sexy lips…you'll be my object of desire." Jackie said, trying to make a sexy voice, teasing Dean even more, or mocking him, whatever.

"Ohh damn, look what you did". Dean said looking down at his pants, now he was sure…well…on. "Never use the words object and desire at the same sentence!". Dean complained cause there was nothing he could do about it.

"You're so easy Dean, I cannot believe you can get horny, you do realize what we're going through here". Apparently not even the worse pain would stop a guy from thinking about their downstairs brain. Were all men like that, all it took were a few words to get them all hot.

"I do realize and in my defense, I'm a guy, you're talking about my nature ok?" He defended himself.

"You'd better do something about that. You don't wanna get caught by the bishop with your…".

"I know!" Dean interrupted. How the hell she managed to do that when they were in such situation was a mystery.

"Ok, disgusting thoughts…a 90 year old woman in underwear…two 90 year old women in underwear…is it working?" He asked trying to focus.

"Not yet". Jackie said.

"Damn…ok…a 90 year old women in underwear…and, Sam wearing women's underwear…".

"Ok, I see some progress…keep thinking about, well, what you're thinking".

Their amused conversation, the only thing keeping them from thinking about the pain was soon forgotten when the bishop once again returned to the room followed by the same men from before.

"I hope you had time to think about what I asked to". The bishop said approaching Dean, observing his tired expression. That was exactly what he wanted, but it wasn't enough.

"Sure, we did some serious thinking indeed; I even got all excited about it". Dean said using his sarcasm but not smiling at the men in front of him.

"Good. I came here David, to give you a chance for salvation. A chance for you to fully admit your sins, feel the consequences and regret about it. I'm giving you a chance to ask for God's forgiveness, ask Him for forgiveness and I will let you live father". The bishop said staring at his eyes in expectation.

"Sorry, I'm a bit confused. You want me to ask God's forgiveness or yours? I mean, you're the one playing God around here". Dean knew he shouldn't tease the bishop, but his anger was no longer under his control and the words previously stuck inside him were just flowing. Dean expected another slap on the face or another broken arm after this. None of those came; the bishop kept his serenity and made a gesture for his guards.

"I will give the chance for regretting your sins David, weather you want it or not. Do you know why?" The men removed the weight from Dean's feet and began untying him.

"Because you're a pain the ass?"

"Because I know that tomorrow morning, after the nice talk we're about to have, you'll be more willing to save yourself and cooperate with me. Many people have faith in you, and they'll be expecting for apologies when they see you".

"Don't count on that". Dean said as the guard held him firmly, Dean himself wasn't exactly able to stand up and bare his own weight.

They dragged Dean to out of the room. Jackie looked at him this time not hiding her fear. She was afraid of what was gonna happen to him, she was afraid of being there alone.

Although Dean had the confident look in his eyes, saying that he'd be okay, Jackie felt her heart beat faster.

The bishop approached Jackie; he took her chin in his hand and held it tightly obligating her to look at his eyes. "And you, I hope you enjoy tonight, it'll be your last one. Tomorrow by sunrise, you'll feel your flash burning by the fire from hell at the main square". Jackie turned her head removing herself from the bishop's grasp.

"Screw you". She said with hatred in her eyes.

He walked to the door and turned the lights off. "Have a good night". He said closing the door, leaving Jackie in the dark. Finally she broke into tears.

TBC…

**Well, that's it for this chapter, not a lot of action I know. Next chapter you'll see another method the Inquisition used. Please please, tell me if you liked it! And have a great week everyone!**


	10. The Rack

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural.**

First of all, I am so so so so sorry for the delay! I was so busy during this week! And, thank you so much for the patience, for staying with me and for the **LOVELY reviews**!

**Chapter 10 – The rack**

Dean was dragged across the dirty, smelly corridor once again, passing through the other victims trapped there. He wished so much he could just punch those guards and open all the cell doors. That scene, plus that death smell, the dried blood smell, entered his nostrils and almost made Dean sick, he felt like throwing up. Never the bitter scent of blood got his stomach so upset before. Nevertheless, Dean never imagined he'd end up being tortured by Inquisition. If one of is arms wasn't broken, if he wasn't too weak, tired, sleepy, hungry and this list could go on, he'd surely try to give those guards and especially the bishop what they deserved.

Some of the victims there looked a lot worse than he did. They were skinny, full of bruises, cuts, bloodied clothes. Their eyes showed nothing else but emptiness, maybe madness or desperation. Perhaps, deep down, they didn't even have a conscious anymore, when the pain is too much to put up with, we manage our ways to escape from physical suffering. It's not exactly giving up, or surrendering, it's simply about surviving, or waiting for death, in a comfortable place, inside your mind, hidden from any one else.

Dean himself had done that many times, not for the same purposed of those people. Who never did that once in a while? Use a song, a book, a consolation thought to get your mind some place else? Where only you know how to get, you're the only one allowed there. You could focus on that place for hours, even sleep thinking about it, when you come back to your reality, things might be calm and you move on. Yes, Dean used to do that a lot, whenever his brother and his father decided to fight and scream at each other for hours. His Impala, his baby and all his songs, the blessed tapes, those were his way to escape from all the yelling. Dean would just get inside his car, close the door and put on some music; very loud…his car became his personal time machine, his temple.

The guards led him to a loathing room, almost the same size as the one Jackie had been left in. It wasn't much different, just more disgusting. Dean caught the sight of the bishop's idea of giving him a chance to regret, that idea sent chills down his spine, made his stomach twist in repugnance. Still that wasn't the worst fate, the worst method Inquisition had been able to come up with. The bishop had decided to use The Rack.

The Rack was an instrument of torture often used in the Middle Ages, and a popular means of extricating confession. The victim was tied across a board by their ankles and wrists, rollers at either end of the board were turned by pulling the body in opposite directions until dislocation of every joint occurred. Dean would experience something like eight strong contortions in his limbs, namely, two of the fleshy parts of the arms above the elbows, and two below; one on each thigh, and also on the legs.

One broken arm wasn't good enough apparently. Although the Rack was more used for confession, it would be also quite useful, accordingly to the bishop, to change Dean's mind about his sins, it was a persuasive, effective way to obtain fast results.

"Come on…you guys never heard about alcohol? Drunken people do whatever you tell them to do…I wouldn't mind if you wanted to try that". Dean used his sarcasm to hide his fear, truth was, that thing in front of him looked just as worse as the other torture he was submitted to, it looked just as painful. His muscles tightened and the vomit sensation was there again.

"Prepare him". The bishop ordered coldly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Still in Colin's house, the boys were sitting in the couch, staring at floor, thinking about what they had just heard; Colin had opened another bottle of wine and was slowly drinking it, not to get drunk, but to calm down. The recent news came to Sam like a bomb; they were definitely running out of time, he had to do something right now. He wasn't exactly sure how he'd help his brother and Jackie, he had the amulet and the spell, the transportation to 2006 was ready. If his shining would work the way he wanted, at least this once, so he could send some guards flying across the room and reach his brother, it'd be so good, and so easy. For the Winchesters nothing was ever easy.

"We can't just burst into the place, we'll get caught too". Mike said calming Sam down. Dean had told Mike once that Sam was impulsive; he was led by the heat of the moment and didn't give a second thought about his attitudes sometimes. He was willing to get inside a burning house if necessary, Dean had seen it happening. Mike had no responsibility at all to look out for Sam, still he felt like a sort of big brother for Sam as well. Dean had saved Jackie's ass so many times and taken care of her, he felt grateful for that, Dean had protected his little sister and now he could do the same.

"You're giving me a headache…or maybe this wine is…" Colin said, trying to break the tension between them.

"We can't wait until sunrise, it'll be too risky and our chances to help them won't the best either". Sam pointed it out. "We have to get inside, and get them out before tomorrow morning, so what do you suggest?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean had been tied to the torture device. He already could feel his other arm breaking, as well as his legs. The bishop approached him; in his eyes Dean could see pure satisfaction. If the bishop thought he was doing God's work or just his own work, Dean didn't know, either ways, the bishop did it all in the name of God.

"I suppose I don't need to explain for you how this thing works right?" The bishop asked smiling evilly.

"Actually you do, how about you give a long, detailed explanation. I'm kinda slow sometimes". Dean said, mocking the bishop of course. Indeed he wouldn't mind sleeping over a long explanation and delay the inevitable. "Some snacks would be fine too, I love chatting and eating". Dean concluded grinning.

The bishop returned the grin, just as sarcastic as Dean's. "This is simple father, I have to make sure you will agree with me tomorrow, and this is how I'll achieve what I wish. Collaborate with me and your life can get better…challenge me and your life will turn into a living hell". The bishop said as matter of factly.

"Collaborate and suffer…less but still suffer or…don't collaborate and suffer anyway…gee, what a hard decision. How about a third option? You let me out and we both go on with our lives?" Dean couldn't hold himself; his tongue had gained a life of its own. He was controlling his anger, his fear, by doing that, using irony.

"Have it your way, I'm not the prisoner here David, you are".

"For the last time, I'm not David, I'm not a priest! My name is Dean. D.E.A.N! Dean! You're making a big mistake! The guy you want, the guy who should be here, taking my place is somewhere laughing at you, free to do what he wants while I'm taking all the blame!"

The bishop shook his head in disproval. "Let's not waste more time, guess the situation is affecting his brain, and not in the way I wished it was".

The guards approached the rollers of the Rack. "David, you have betrayed your vows, people's trust, my trust. You ashamed the holy church and sinned against God…"

"Gee, is that all?" Dean interrupted.

"My question is…do you regret all this?"

"Will you let me go if I say yes?" Dean asked, not taking the bishop seriously. The bishop nods his head to the guards, who turn the rollers, puling Dean's body, making him let out a loud moan. A huge pain runs through him, specially his already broken arm.

His body was quite stretched before they decided to turn the rollers, any inch pulled, meant a wave of pain It wouldn't take much before his arms and legs were indeed dislocated. The ropes tied tightly around his wrists and ankles, were almost like a freaking tourniquet, so tight it was. His wrists and ankles started bleeding, they had been already hurt in the other room and now it got worse. Every inch of his body ached; his headache was like loud music, not the good ones, throbbing inside his brain.

"I'll take that as a no". Dean said through his heavy breathing. '_Son of a bitch!'_

"You must regret this in your heart David. Ask God forgiveness. How can you feel no remorse?" The bishop spoke raising his voice now, in a authoritarian way.

"Let me see…I'm not torturing or killing anyone, on the other hand…you are. Don't _you_ feel any remorse?" Dean asked again, the same way as before, using irony. He knew that by using that the bishop would just keep going with that, but breaking the bishop, making him angry was so worth it, Dean wanted to hit a nerve on the man. If he was going down, if Sam didn't find him in time, at least he'd go with style, pissing people off.

To Dean's words the bishop nodded his head again, and again the guards turned the roller, stretching Dean's body even more, causing him to let out another moan, louder this time, almost a discrete scream.

He thought this time he'd hear something breaking, but there was no such sound yet. Every turn of the roller, he expected to hear it. His chest felt tighter and his heart was beating faster. Dean squeezes his eyes shut and focus on his breathing, tries to calm down and think about anything else but the pain.

"I wonder how much your body can take". The man said threatening Dean.

"Curiosity killed the cat bishop. A little mystery never hurt anyone".

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" The bishop was pacing from one side to the other, Dean followed him with his eyes, and the man looked intrigued. Any other person would be begging by now, regretting their sins, asking forgiveness, but not Dean…he was joking around, challenging the man. The bishop no longer knew that person in front of him, the David he knew should be feeling guilty by now, he wasn't a man of great sense of humor either, the thought of that man not being David, but in fact this guy Dean he claimed to be, passed through his mind. '_It can't be, he's delusional'_. The bishop soon forgot about the crazy theory, that suggestion was absurd.

"I won't disagree with you on the smart part". Dean said pouting. He was decided not to give in.

"Smart people take my advices". The bishop came very close to Dean's face. "You don't want to die by sunrise, I believe. So why do you make it all so hard? I'm trying to save your soul David. All you have to do is regret and ask forgiveness, I just need you to really mean it…I don't care what it'll take, but you'll take my advice". Not giving the chance for Dean to say anything else, the bishop made another gesture and the guards pulled the rollers once again, making Dean let out a scream, a loud scream, filled with sorrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackie was not a big fan of the dark. Evil creatures used the dark to hide themselves, even though she was alone in her cell, she still felt as if she was being observed. Her whole body was shuddering with that thought.

The cold cell helped to numb her pain, not a big help, but it was better than nothing.

The waiting to know what the hell was happening was the worse. She was almost believing Mike and Sam had been caught as well. Jackie had already lost one brother for evil; she didn't wanna lose another, because of man's ignorance. Yet, the hope of being rescued decreased every hour that passed.

The dead silence from her cell was suddenly broken, by a loud scream…Dean's scream. He was so weak when the guards dragged him out of there, for him to yell so loud, something very bad had to be happening. Dean's cell was quite distant from hers, and his scream echoed through the corridor, reaching the other prisoners cells.

Jackie shut her eyes and hangs her head low. "Dean…what are they doing to you… what is gonna happen to us?" She wondered alone. What bothered her the most was that, Dean helped her so many times, and there was nothing she could do to help him now.

**That's it for chapter 10 ;) hope you liked, don't be shy and leave a review, please they are very very much appreciated ;)**

**I'll try to also update my other fic tonight or tomorrow, I am almost finishing writing it ;)**

**Have a great weekend everyone!**


	11. Unwelcome guests and Betrayal

**A/N: I only dream about owning something about Supernatural…Own nothing though :(**

**Guys, as always, THANKS so much for the support, the lovely reviews and the patience to wait for the update ;) It all means a lot to me! Thanks!!!!!!**

**Chapter 11 - Unwelcome guests and betrayal **

A few hours had passed, the bishop insisted with his question, the same question over and over again, pushing Dean into regret, demanding that he would truly regret something he had not done. Dean didn't budge, he kept going with his sarcasm, for every act of his strong façade, the bishop ordered the guards to pull the rollers. His body was stretched in a way Dean never figured it could be possible.

Each pull, he expected to hear the sound of another bone breaking…it didn't take too long before that actually happened. He wasn't quite sure which pull was when he heard the first crack, but he knew that was his other arm breaking. The sound of his strong, well trained bone breaking ran through his ear louder than a bomb, and the pain ran through his body like a runner trying to win a marathon. If the sound of his scream came out; loud enough for someone to hear or not, he couldn't know, his ears were deaf, his face was sweating and his face expression wasn't able to hide his agony as well as his words of irony.

Every pull of the rollers the bishop smiled, maybe because although Dean was trying to be a smart ass, he could see right through Dean. He admitted to himself, only inside his mind so anyone else would hear, that this was a difficult person to break, a fighter who was used to not giving in; the bishop had to give Dean that.

"Believe or not father, I'm trying to help you, and you…are making things harder for me" The bishop said staring directly into Dean's eyes.

"That might come…as a shock to you…but, that's hard …foe to believe". He answered back, trying his best to keep his voice firm.

"David, I don't know about you, but this game is getting boring, put an end to this, tell me what I wish to hear". The bishop said again. He didn't want just words…that was the hard part, he wanted to look inside Dean's eyes and really see some regret. Saying was easy, meaning it was a whole different deal.

"I bet… you're pretty tired of asking me that… aren't you?" Dean said stuttering, his lips managed to display a slight grin, not so full of confidence anymore, however enough to show, he was more stubborn than the bishop thought.

No reply to his question, instead the rollers were once more pulled…another crack was heard, this time, one of Dean's legs. Another crack, another scream, another agonizing expression on his face and another shot of pain. Even Dean didn't know how much longer he could take, he was barely conscious, passing out from the pain.

The bishop waited to hear one more of Dean's comments; he had imagination sufficient to mock the guards at every single pull of the rollers. The comment never came though. He was too tired, too sore for that, his brain wasn't working accordingly anymore. The tourniquet binding his writs and ankles had practically cut Dean's blood circulation making his arms and calf swell. He looked pale, worn out…half dead.

The bishop lets out a sigh.

He hated that situation, such thing had never happened before. No prisoner would get to that predicament, that horrible condition without confessing or agreeing with what they were asked first.

"Take him back to his cell, he needs to rest for a few hours before we keep going. Take the witch back to her cell too". The bishop ordered gaining a frown from the guards. They thought that the witch would be next for them to play with.

"The witch…sir?" One of them asked confirming it.

"Yes, the witch. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked crossing his arm in front of his chest. He was a high authority and usually no one would even question his decisions.

"Not at all sir…it's just that, we thought she was meant to go through the same process, after all, _she's the witch_…our biggest problem". The younger guard said lowering his head. He sure wasn't enjoying his job as much as he co worker was. He had respected father David Williams since he was a kid. The witch was apparently the one to blame, the one who should in fact get the harsh punishment.

"I want her to see what happened to him because of her. I believe that guilty is maybe in this case…more painful than physical torture. And I want to see that woman's reaction to his condition". The bishop said coldly. If one way doesn't work as effectively, then other methods must be tested. Nothing worse then guilt.

"Alright sir". The older one said giving the younger a dirty look as he untied Dean.

He felt the binds being removed from his wrist and ankles, a quite visible mark could be seen. Dean felt his blood slowly coming back to circulation and even that hurt. His senses were failing on him, disappointing him as a hunter, all the skill he had gained, were useless for the time being. Two firm hands grabbed his broken arms causing him to wince, he was shaking involuntarily.

A weird sensation hit him as was being dragged back to his cell. He was feeling heavy…just like the first gun he ever touched with his infant, small hands. At the same time, he was feeling light, just as if he was flying. He didn't know if this lightness was his hope trying to keep him alert and conscious or … death, warning him his time was almost up. Either ways, his mind was way too far from reality to think straight and to care.

Maybe Dean's body had become his cage, but his mind was free and he could go wherever he felt like. He figured it was better to be physically restrained than mentally, as it happened to people in mental institutions. The patients got trapped both ways: body and mind.

Inside his mind, he could be inside his precious car, driving through an endless highway, his brother sitting beside him, his favorite's songs playing loud. He could be in a bar, drinking beer and hustling pool, flirting with some hot chick, he could be in a motel room with his brother and his father, hearing them as they argued, even that would be nice to hear, both stubborn Winchesters fighting over their personalities. He could be anywhere but there, still he chose to be there, to endure without a choice what the bishop decided to be best for him with his so called mercy, and he had to be there because Jackie, Mike and Sam were still there too.

The guards shoved Dean inside his cell, he didn't protest, he didn't move while the cell was being closed and locked.

"You guys are so kind". He managed to whisper, as he landed on his broken arm.

"You're special guest father" The older guard said mocking Dean.

"Story of my life". Dean said closing his eyes, if he could just fall asleep and wake in 2006, that would be so great.

Something brought him back almost to his full consciousness though. He heard Jackie's voice echoing through the corridor. _She_ was protesting.

"Let go of me! Where's Dean?" She was screaming as she was also being dragged. Dean raised his head a little to see other guard bringing Jackie, ignoring her questions and protest. Somehow he managed to grin at that, it was so damn good to hear her voice.

"Dean…Oh God…Dean" She said as her eye caught the sight of the prisoner being held in front of the cell she was being thrown into. "What did you do to him?!" She demanded as she observed Dean blinking slowly, lifeless.

"He's breathing; you should be concerned for yourself". The guard said locking her cell, leaving them alone. She waited until the rude man disappeared into the darkness of the long corridor.

Jacqueline observed him, his bruised writs, his exhausted eyes…his limited moves.

"Dean…can you hear me? Are you still with me?" She asked afraid of not receiving an answer, her heart beating fast.

One second…two seconds…three seconds….four seconds…no answer. Her heart got tight; 4 seconds could be as long as 4 years if you're anxious.

"Not going…anywhere". Dean finally said gathering all the strength he had left. "You're stuck…with me". He added, trying to show in the best way possible that he wasn't as bad as he looked.

Jackie lets out a sigh. "Shit, you scared me". She admitted, Jackie's moves were also kinda limited, she had just one broken arm, but still…that was a limitation.

"What happened there?" She continued with the conversation, in order to keep Dean awake.

"Another broken arm…a broken leg … freaking boring…conversation". If he could call that a conversation.

"Shit, they used the Rack, didn't they?" Jackie was acquainted with the Inquisition, she could see by Dean's bruises, and the color of his skin due to the lack of circulation, what they had chosen for him.

"Dirty little mouth…you said shit twice…less than one minute". He didn't wanna talk about it, doing that Jackie would understand his wish.

"Don't be such a pain in the ass… Mr. pure vocabulary". She joked. Indeed she got the message, whenever Dean didn't feel like talking; there was his sarcasm to save the day.

"Being a pain in the ass is my job…is part of my charm…even when I look like crap". He joked back, it was good to break the tension, his mind needed entertaining, Jackie could provide that, comfort and support for him.

Jackie laughed. "You don't look like crap…" She said getting a smile out of Dean. "You look worse". She concluded getting now a big grin, the biggest Dean could provide at the moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One of the guards had informed the bishop about an unexpected visit waiting for him at the entrance to the underground dungeon. He didn't waste time to go and check it, no body was supposed to know about that place, right below the holy church.

He opened the door and saw Colin with two people standing behind him. One of them was wearing a brown robe and hood, covering his face; he looked pretty much like a monk, he had his head hung low as if he was in a trance. The other one was wearing a black robe, also with a hood, also with his head hung low.

The bishop frowned at the unexpected strange men. "What are you doing here Colin? No one is supposed to come down here, you'll get yourself in trouble. And who the hell are those?" The bishop asked in an angry authoritarian way. Colin didn't flinch at the bishop's comment.

"One of your guards went to my house with a sort of threat in case I didn't show up for your little show tomorrow morning. I don't like being threatened bishop; if you don't want me to show up at your door step, then don't send people to mine". Colin said as coldly as he managed.

The bishop analyzed the man for a second. Colin was never much into the town's activities, that was true, and Colin's money was indeed his tool, was what provided him power and he could buy many things with that, even a new bishop for the town. That wouldn't be easy, because the bishop also had his powerful tools. Colin and the bishop were always in this secret dispute for power, a silent dispute, but dangerous for sure. Neither men were even close of being really sincere, and both had persuasive ways to get what they wanted.

"I figured though, that we could solve this one in a nice, civilized way". Colin started speaking again. "These men are from the next city's church. They have the right to participate of your…execution tomorrow. Apparently the witch also made quite an impression in their city, before she came here. They had no clue she was here to be judged and they demand to be part of this. As a bishop, you know they have the right". Colin said with a grin now.

"I can't believe you did this. Research about the woman's latest steps and bring these men here just so you get to sleep a few extra hours tomorrow morning". The bishop said feeling betrayed. Those men in fact had right to be there, if Colin's story was true, but he wasn't amused to have other guests.

"Look, I don't give a damn about what happens inside this place or what you do to these people. I just know I've been bothered enough and I hate people coming to my house. Besides that, I don't want to have trouble with you or anything related to you or the church. I just want to be left alone!". Colin said. That was a real part of Colin speaking. He hated to be bothered; he didn't want to take any chances of losing his position and getting in any kind of trouble that his money maybe wouldn't be enough to save his ass.

"Fair trade, you have two more for your show and I get to stay in my home with no worries, your superior won't get to know you haven't even tried to contact the people from the other church". Colin said.

"He's an executioner by the way, and I believe he'd like to take care of the witch". Colin said pointing to the man wearing the black robe.

The bishop lets out a sigh and stares at the three men. "Ok, they can be a part of this. Be aware though, next time you try something like this, there will be no civilized conversation". The bishop warned Colin while allowing both strangers to get inside the secretive doors that lead inside the cells.

"Got it. Now if you excuse me, I have my own issues to get back to". He said giving his back to the bishop, walking away.

The bishop closes the heavy door and locks it. "Come with me, I'll lead you to the prisoners so you can get acquainted with the situation". The bishop said receiving a nod from the men who followed him through the long corridor.

TBC…

**I just would like to send some special Thanks to: SilverStorm06, L'insomnie des etoiles, HYPERLITE.HO, Middleagesflower for always leaving me a review ;)**

**And another Special Thanks to: Spooky Claire, Xain666, Aogail, and Icewolfblackheart who have been reading all I write and always reviewing ;) Thanks so much!!**

**Also, if I forgot to mention anyone who had previously reviewed and for those who just read and don't review, thanks for reading! ;)**

**Ok guys, I just wanted to do this cause I'm very happy with the reviews I get for my fics and it's all thank to your guys!**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chap, let me know! And have an awesome week!**


	12. Officially a bad day

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural. **

**Read here first!**

Well, this fic is almost in the end, I personally love reading huge fics, those with 40 or 50 chapters, but I don't think this fic has much more to be said in order to get so long. Anyway, **I'm very very glad for the reviews** I've got and all the opinions you've been giving ;) Thank you so much for reading and letting me know what you think!! You people are the **BEST**!!!!!!

**Chapter 12 – Officially a bad day. **

Both men followed the bishop through the corridor with no hurry; they were taking small steps, light steps. They couldn't help but notice the other prisoners being held there, they were so many, in different ages, different conditions. Some worse than others.

The place had a weird smell, not like a sewer or any other bad smell from streets or dirty places. It smelled like death, like blood. The scent of an old tomb, rotten flesh, decomposition, the scent of a damned body praying to have his soul freed.

The walls seemed to be always wet, as the place was underground, the moisture only helped to enhance the death smell.

They kept going through the everlasting corridor, the men began exchanging looks and the cells had no end apparently, one beside the other, all of them was holding a prisoner, each one of them with no exception.

"You two aren't much talkative, are you?" The bishop asked, as all they could hear were the screams of some poor bastard being tortured.

"We came here to do a job, not to chat". One of them said, there was obvious hate in his voice; which was something the bishop wasn't able to understand, after all, those people should be used by now to walking around dungeons and seeing people suffering, specially since one of them was a so called executioner. The bishop raised an eyebrow to the man's reply.

Finally, after a long walk, the bishop stopped and pointed two cells a few steps ahead. "I need to check on some other of our prisoners, but the ones you wish to see are over there. Make yourselves at home". He said with some sarcasm. What a weird sense of humor that man had, as if you could actually feel yourself at home in a place like that.

Both men swallowed hard as they took some steps ahead and reached Dean's and Jackie's cells.

Before anything they took another look behind to make sure the bishop was actually gone.

Dean and Jackie observed the men that had approached their cells. '_Oh uh'_, Dean thought, That couldn't be good at all.

"It's not morning yet…is it?" He whispered to himself as he imagined he was officially in trouble if the men before them were the executioners.

Jackie and Dean exchanged looks already waiting for the worse. Dean felt something weird inside his stomach, the same feeling you have when you're anxious, either for something good or bad. When the men were sure the bishop was far enough, they removed the hood.

Dean and Jackie smiled as their eyes got wide opened. '_No way'!!_ Dean thought.

"Sam?" Dean said with a slight smile. Sam nodded and smiled back, he knew his brother had probably been waiting for him for the past days he'd been held there. Dean expressed pure happiness in his eyes and grin. Although it hurt every inch of Sam to look at his brother. He was so pale, bruised, weak and vulnerable. Sam observed the large black and purple marks around Dean's writs and ankles. His brother's clothes were dirty and kinda torn, his bare feet didn't hide the burn marks from ropes and God knows what else. His face was sweated and also bruised, he looked exhausted. Sam was shocked, however, now wasn't the time to show Dean his shock, he had to be strong for his brother, to be calm and assure Dean everything would be ok. He controlled his rage, Sam's blood was boiling inside his veins, he felt a huge urge to go after the bishop and give him what he deserved for what he had done to his brother, to Jackie and all the other people imprisoned down there. Taking a deep breath, he hid his anger and focused on Dean.

"Mike! Thank God!" Jackie said trying to get on her feet, it was never so good to see her brother. Mike was also feeling bad for Jackie, she sure had better days, her eyes, that used to be so full of life and light, was now so empty…so tired. He felt his heart tight at the sight of his baby sister. He was thankful though, she wasn't as bad as Dean.

"It's me bro. Jesus Dean…are you alright?" Sam said kneeling in front of Dean's cell, still not believing Dean's condition. He couldn't even begin to imagine all that Dean had to put up with, what he did to remain alive, waiting for the rescue. "Stupid question Sammy". Dean said in a mockery way, of course he wasn't okay, but he was alive, that was the most important.

"Sorry". Sam said chuckling.

"Took you long enough to…find us". Dean said ignoring Sam's question, he wasn't in the mood to talk about what had happened, all he wanted was to get the hell outta there. "But it's fucking good…to see you". He said.

"Well…better late than never…I suppose". Jackie said half scolding half mocking her brother.

"We had some problems to…come up with this idea". Mike said answering his sister.

"I'm the family brain, you should know that". She said making all of them chuckle.

"Did you hit your head?" Mike answered back.

"Don't mean to be a joy kill but… are you gonna find something to pick on the…damn locks and get us out or chat all night?" Dean interrupted the chat.

"Well…we didn't exactly … think about this part…of getting out…yet". Mike said.

"You're joking?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid he isn't. And no one is getting out". The bishop showed up suddenly in the corridor with two other guards.

"Crap!" Dean said letting out a heavy sigh. Why did everything have to be so damn hard for them?

"Chris and Jack…(Chris would be Sam and Jack would be Mike seen as the guards)…nice of you to join us gentleman, we've been looking for you. I must say this plan was quite original, I really liked. You should have known better though, I always get in touch with other churches before executions, and no one knows the witch in other towns".

The bishop said with a grin making Mike and Sam to swallow hard, they couldn't fail now, so close of getting back to 2006. "You're crazy, we're not who you think we are". Mike said frowning at the names given.

"Don't waste your breath, he won't listen". Dean said getting pissed off.

"Down on your knees, this plan ends here and now. You'll both be executed tomorrow morning as well, for betrayal". The bishop demanded as he made a gesture for his loyal guards to approach Sam and Mike and lock them up.

"Mike". Jackie whispered. He saw his little sister's face, her hopes fading little by little, as she saw their only chance outta there going down the drain. Not only that, but they'd all be damned and dead by the time the sun was up and shining on the sky.

Sam shook his head not believing what was happening, he couldn't allow this happen. He couldn't blow it. Sam remembered that it only took him a simple act to end up in 1252, he had smashed the amulet like Dean asked, so maybe, they didn't need to get out of there to go back, all he had to do was smash the amulet while enchanting the spell Colin had helped them to find, a spell which Sam was glad he had memorized.

Trying to avoid abrupt moves, Sam's eyes caught all that was happening around him in slow motion; he had to do it, but couldn't take the risk of the bishop taking the amulet away from him.

He played along at first and got down on his knees as did Mike. Sam glanced between the guards approaching them and his brother. Dean had the most pitiful look on his eyes. He was now sure that they were all going to die. That was enough to renew Sam's strength.

His heart was beating fast and his stomach was also feeling weird, feeling anxious. All their hopes were in his hands and in his mind. Sam was squeezing the amulet in the palm of his hand preventing the bishop to see what he was carrying.

Sam's sudden move was fast for everybody else that was there but to Sam himself. He couldn't make any mistake. When his knees connected to the floor, he decided to put his plan in action not giving the chance for the guards to get close enough of him or Mike.

Sam opened his hands dropping the amulet already whispering the spell; the amulet took seconds to reach the floor, falling right beside Sam's foot, seconds that took a lot longer to him The noise of the amulet reaching the floor sounded loud to his ears, so focused he was. Another move and his foot was stepping as hard as possible on the amulet, the spell still being enchanted. Another loud noise to Sam's ears, the sound of the amulet being smashed. He had done it. After that Sam just closed his eyes and waited… he waited to hear what would come next, and he really hoped it wouldn't be the sound of another cell being opened for him and Mike.

For sometime, which Sam couldn't tell if were minutes or hours, it all went silent, he couldn't hear anything, not even a single breathing. '_Please…please…tell me it worked'. _He thought to himself, he had no courage to open his eyes, he was afraid of still being there, he was afraid of looking at Dean again and know there was nothing else he would be able to do.

"I'll be damned! We're back!" He heard Dean scream, his voice was full of joy. Sam's eyes were still closed. A smiled began forming on his lips.

"Freeze!" Was the second thing he heard and for a moment, Sam felt his blood actually freezing inside his veins.

He gathered the courage to face their destiny and finally got his eyes opened.

They were at the museum, back in 2006. _Thank you!_ He thought. Though things weren't much different there.

Indeed, things looked exactly the same when they had been in the museum last time right before ending up in 1252. The alarm of the place was still on, the guards that had been previously distracted by the phone call Dean had arranged were now surrounding the four of them pointing the guns as was the local police officers. They were surrounded.

Sam looked at his brother and his eyes went wide opened. Dean was perfectly fine. His bruises were gone, the exhausted expression was replaced by Dean's smart ass expression, and he looked just fine. The same had happened to Jackie, she had no longer the bruises. '_Shit!'!! _Sam thought, in a good way of course, he was freaking glad Dean was ok.

Seeing his brother's confusion, Dean just shrugged and put his hands up as did the others. He was also confused, and clueless about what had happened, whatever it was, at least they were in 2006. His arms and legs had never been better. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Can't believe it. This is officially a bad day" Dean whined not believing his luck.

"Jacqueline and Michael". One of the police officers said taking a step forward. Both Sam and Dean looked at them.

Jackie and her brother sighed holding their hands up. "Hello uncle Charlie". Both Jackie and Mike said together.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "He's your uncle?!" They said together as that was freaking unexpected. Jackie nodded, Mike shrugged, what could they say?

"Is that a good thing?" Dean asked.

"I wouldn't count on that". Mike said, he knew his uncle very well.

TBC…

**Ok, first of all, big apologies to Middleageslover, I wrote her nickname wrong last chapter in my thanks. Sorry!!! **

**And Claire…I still have the shovel and I'm still waiting for your update ;) lol!!**

**Ok, that's it for now, please, don't forget to review!! Means the world to me ;) and have an awesome week!!!**


	13. Cells and corridors all over again

**A/N: Although I wished I owned Supernatural…I don't…I own nothing…nothing at all.**

**Ok, we have maybe one or two more chapters to go, almost done. The reviews have been awesome and kept this fic going! Thank you guys soooo much!!! Keep reviewing please ;)**

**Chapter 13 – Cells and corridors all over again.**

The cops and the guards exchanged looks among themselves as well, for several seconds no one spoke a word. The police officers knew Charles had a niece and a nephew, they had seen pictures of them as a child, as they also knew they were trouble makers back in their days, as teenagers. However the museum was a little more complicated than a teenager mistake. Charles was red, so embarrassed he was with them. The room was very tense, the security guards had no clue about what the heck was going on, let alone why the cops were all frozen like that.

"On your knees, hand on the back of your heads". Charlie finally said still pointing the gun to Jackie and Mike, his voice sounding very calm. That was just a job for him, like any other day. They do as their uncle ask, getting down on their knees, placing their hands behind the heads.

Charles took slow, small steps toward his relatives, swallowing hard, having flashbacks of years ago, when he had to do exactly what he was doing now.

"What have you got yourselves into this time?" Charles asked as he cuffed Mike and Jackie.

"Why do you care? It's not like you would believe us anyway". Jackie replied.

"Don't you use that tone with me. As far as I'm concerned you're in deep trouble here". He said locking her wrists roughly. "Easy there!" She complained.

"Hey, take it easy on her, we didn't do anything". Mike stood up for his little sister. Though Jackie's arm was no longer broken, which was still a mystery to Mike, they were all exhausted.

"You were supposed to be the responsible one Michael". His uncle told him off.

"I _am_ responsible and we're not kids anymore!" Mike said. His uncle was constantly bothering him about responsibility and how he should teach Jackie the right from wrong and all.

"I hope you're not expecting any special treatment". He made himself clear. Mike let out a chuckle. "The man can crack jokes". He said raising an eyebrow, his words full of sarcasm. "We'd expect everything but that from you uncle, don't you worry your little pretty head". Charles felt his blood boil inside his veins, but remained professional ignoring his nephew's comment as he led both of them outside.

Other two cops approached Sam and Dean. "You two, on your knees". He demanded. With the whole city's law enforcement pointing guns at them, the brothers had no other choice but to cooperate, there was no where to run, and worse, there was _no way_ to run.

They get down on their knees and put their hands on the back of their heads as well. Dean takes a good look around the place, observing everything. He didn't have time to exactly pay attention to the museum last time he had been there; and sure the museum decoration hadn't change much, actually, it hadn't changed at all, Dean had an awkward feeling about it.

"Seriously, this day can't get any worse". Dean said as the guards checked them and read their rights.

"Believe me, it can. Now shut up". The guard said removing the cuffs as he cuffed both Sam and Dean.

Dean winced as he felt the metal around his wrists and cursed under his breath. He had been more affected by his unpleasant experience with the Inquisition than he had imagined. Apparently the word freedom hadn't been much part of his vocabulary lately. Just when he thought he'd be able to go to a motel room, take a nice shower, then have some beers and enjoy being finally out of a cell, he saw himself again, being restrained, that sucked out loud. At least he was going to a police station and not to a torture session, which wasn't that bad, that thought set him at ease, a police station he could handle. Sam looked at him kinda apologetically, not because he felt guilty, but because he was worried about his brother, Dean looked so worn out and so pale.

"You know, we have nothing to do with what happened here...I don't even know what happened here.". Dean and honesty; that would be the first. That was becoming the story of his life, being accused of something he didn't do. He was aware that something supernatural was going on in the museum right before the whole mess in 1252 occurred, he just hadn't had the time to talk to Sam; he was in the dark about what really had happened.

"We caught you guys red-handed and that's about it. Now move". The police officer wasn't really a chatty one, he was however very cocky. The words came out of his mouth full of pride, as if that had been the best arrest he had done this year, maybe it would even get him a promotion or bigger paycheck that month. He shoved Dean a few steps forward making him stumble, Sam followed willingly.

"Red-handed my ass! You just saw us inside that room in a bad time, that's all!" Dean stated, in vain.

"I advice you to keep your mouth, you have problems enough to worry about". That cop was getting annoyed.

"What else is new". Keeping his mouth shut wasn't was one of his skills.

"Dean". Sam said as a warning trying to shut his brother up. Dean was a natural magnet for trouble and had a special talent to piss people off. Their situation was bad enough.

"What?" Dean said shrugging. "It's true Sammy".

"Shut-up". Sam whispered, using his puppy dog eyes. Dean rolled his eyes but decided to shut up. Sammy's puppy look was such a low blow…simply because; Dean was never able to deny anything for those eyes.

"Come on". The guard said shoving him again, leading both to the cruisers parked outside. Mike and Jackie were shoved on the back of their uncle's car. Sam and Dean went on the other car, right behind them.

The ride had been silent, the boys just exchanged looks, practically talking to each other through their eyes. If Jackie's uncle wasn't a way outta that situation, then they would have to find a way themselves.

On the other cruiser, things were freaking tense. Charles would keep shifting his look from the road to the prisoners in the back of his car. His own flesh and blood.

It hasn't been the first time Charlie had to arrest Jacqueline or Michael. Their adolescence had been full of trouble. It seemed they were frequently involved with the cases Charlie was working on, making them the prime suspects. Charles had never been soft though. He thought that if once in his life he helped them get away, they would never learn from their mistakes, never be responsible.

Barely had he known, by that time both Mike and Jackie were already dedicating their lives to the supernatural world.

"What were you doing in there? Stealing?" Charlie asked breaking the silence.

"No". Jackie said simply.

"I'm glad there was no time for you to even try whatever you were planning. That museum has an excellent system; the police arrive there less than 2 minutes as soon as the alarm goes off. The station is very near". He made a small pause to analyze their expressions. Jackie wasn't sure if her uncle's question was concern or a trick for a quick confession. It was just hard to believe the man was indeed worried or trying to help…it was easier to make friends with a demon than believe her uncle would ever help them when the issue was a problem with the law.

"No time for both of you to do something stupid and regret for the rest of your life". Charles kept going with his speech.

"What do you mean…no time?" Mike asked frowning. As far as he knew, they had been gone for like a week.

"Like I said, less than 2 minutes". Charles answered confirming his comment. Jacqueline and Mike exchanged a confused look.

Police station:

Both cars parked in front of the station. The place wasn't very big; it was average, just like the city. There were two other police cruisers parked there as well, nothing they hadn't seen before.

The brothers observed as Charlie opened his car and let Jackie and Mike out pushing them through the sidewalk; leading them inside the station; not giving them the chance to talk or even to get close of the brothers. Jackie gave Dean a quick look though…making Dean frown… he knew that look very well…something was up.

Another weird fact Sam and Dean noticed when they got off the car was, that it was still dark; it was night, and again; around the same time they entered in the museum that day.

Dean breathed the air and felt breeze pass though his skin, he stopped for a moment, just to feel that slight cold breeze, to fill his lungs with fresh air and smell something different than blood. Near the station there was a small snack bar, the smell of food was hovering all over, making Dean's stomach complain, definitely he was hungry, starving.

He actually cherished that simple moment, standing on the sidewalk, for that quick minute. Being locked up underground like that, would make anything simple become special. He took a look at the dark sky; it was black to match the colors of the night, with some stars shining among the clouds. He could sense the dangerous vibes from the supernatural world hidden in the darkness, he was glad he was back to take care of the bastards, as soon as he got outta jail.

"Walk, we don't have all day". The police in charge of them said shoving them forward.

"You could be a little nicer you know?" Dean said protesting. Why did the cops like to push people around like that? Because the cops in the movies usually do it…perhaps? The brothers had met along the journey, some very nice cops, willing to do their job and in fact help people. But others…enjoyed to abuse of their power and authority to do whatever they wanted.

"I don't have to be nice, now walk".

They entered the place, it was so typical. There was a balcony with a bored police officer, who probably stayed there all night answering the phone, taking notes of calls, receiving drunken men brought in to spend the night. There was a large coffee on the balcony, a bunch of papers and pens, and a box of what Dean imagined to be doughnuts. The light was dim and poor making the place look like one of those illegal organizations. Or maybe it was just lack of money to put some decent light there.

"Hey George, how was at the museum?" The cop behind the balcony asked with his mouth full of doughnuts as the other police officer stepped in the room with the boys.

"Caught these guys red handed. It was peace of cake". He said full of himself, again pride in each of his words.

"It wasn't red handed". Dean said as matter of factly to himself; disagreeing.

"Where is Charlie?" George asked. He had gotten inside the station right after him.

"He's a little upset; it had been a while since Jackie and Mike got themselves into trouble. Took them straight to a cell, on the other side…same old same you know". He answered. _'They're trouble makers…go figure' _Dean thought to himself with a smile. Jackie and he had a lot more in common than he thought.

George just nodded and took the boys to a cell.

The cells were quite small but not as dirty as they imagined it would be. There were some other cells on that corridor as well; all of them were the same pattern. For Dean's happiness, there were just a couple of drunken men being held there. No kids, no elderly, no one was half dead, just half conscious because of the drink. There was no blood smell, no death. Not that he was expecting to find anything similar in the police station, just the feeling of being led through a corridor, full of cells didn't bring back good memories. His legs hardened and Dean caught himself having some flashbacks of the underground cells. The sound of the cell being opened and closed…the locks sounded louder to his ears. The lack of pure air, lack of free will, to walk to around beyond the space limited by the bars… made Dean been smothered…the wind coming through the window of his precious car…he missed that so much.

George pushed Sam inside, removed his cuffs and locked the cell. "What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked as he wasn't pushed inside with his brother.

"You'll be questioned first, Sam is next, we have to start the investigation right away". George explained. Sam didn't like how that sounded, maybe some other time that wouldn't be an issue, but this time, Dean and interrogation was something to worry about.

"Take me first. He really doesn't know anything". Sam said attempting to give his brother some rest, a rest Dean needed. "Please". Sam added trying to sound natural.

Dean shook his head, trying to show Sam he was ok, that it wasn't a big deal.

Sam gave Dean a 'you-don't-fool-me' look. He was afraid Dean would end up breaking and saying something he wasn't supposed to and get into deeper trouble.

"Are you gonna confess?" George asked.

"There's nothing to confess, we didn't do anything…I can tell you though, what happened, what really happened". Sam lied. He would have to make up a hell of a story, luckily, he had done that a thousand times and he was way better in making up believable stories than Dean.

"If there's nothing to confess, than why are you so worried about him going first?". George was a proud cop; he had to give the final word. '_Damn it!'_ Sam thought.

"I'm ok Sam". Dean said as George led him to another door in the end of the corridor.

"Shit!" Sam whispered as he punched the wall. "But you're not ok". He said to himself.

Interrogation room:

It wasn't Dean's first time inside one of those rooms. Although he kept his cool on the outside, putting on his best smart ass face, inside, he felt a knot forming in his stomach. It was a tricky room, designed to make people nervous. There were no windows, and nothing but a pale color on the wall and on the floor, a table and one of those mirrors for the audience outside the room to watch him.

The cop removed the cuffs and forced Dean to sit on the cold metal chair.

After a few minutes inside that room, in silence, Dean started feeling less nervous, what was the worse that could happen to him in there anyway? Saying the truth or not, was his choice, his life wasn't at stake of death in case he lied; there would be no torture, no medieval machines, no bishops there. His only concern was Sam, that was the worst that could happen, being separated from his brother.

"I really have nothing better to do Dean; we can stay here all night and all day when the sun rises. You're not leaving this room unless you tell me what you were doing there". George said patiently. He was sitting on the other chair, in front of Dean, in a comfortable position.

"I've already told you. You caught us, in the wrong place, and wrong time, we haven't done anything, we didn't steal anything".

"Several things were broken Dean, things that worth millions of dollars and were centuries old. An amulet is missing. It had been brought to the museum less than 24 hours when you broke into the place".

"I still have nothing to add". Dean said, his eyes fixed with the George's eyes, they were challenging each other.

"You'd better come up with something. I don't think I made myself clear. We are _not _leaving this room unless you tell me something. I'm known for my patience after all".

Dean lets out a sigh, he was just _as_ stubborn, but he had to talk to Sam, he had to get back to the cell and hear what his brother had found out.

"Ok then…George. Let's chat". Dean said with irony. George had a huge grin forming on his lips.

TBC…

**What is Dean gonna say? How is he actually feeling? Curious there? Lol hope so!**

**Please, let me know what you think of this chapter! Review!!!**

**Have a great week!!**


	14. Who will break down first?

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural.**

**Ok, I guess I said this fic was almost in the end…maybe it'll have more than just a couple of chapters, I'm not sure yet. **

**Anyway, I got really inspired by the trailer I saw for epi 2x07 and there are just a little bit of similarities here, not really Spoiler. Also, the reviews are always on my mind reminding me you guys deserve my best when I write, thanks a lot for the opinions ;)**

**Warning for some language in this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 14 – Who will break down first?**

George had carefully heard Dean's explanation, every word. Now he was in silence, observing Dean, reading him, he didn't look worried. He knew Dean was analyzing him as well, he was smart ass for sure. George hated smart asses, they always assumed they were more intelligent than the police officers and played games with them constantly. Yes, George hated people like Dean, however he never felt intimidated by then, or let anyone leave that room feeling victorious.

Dean was biting his lips and tapping his fingers on the table, those were good signs that George always paid attention in a person being questioned, it showed their nervousness, each person had a way of showing anxiety. George fixed his eyes with Dean's eyes and let out a slight chuckle.

"Mr. Winchester, you want me to believe that you have an uncle named Edward Croft who used to be an archeologist… who died in his last adventure where he found the missing amulet and that this very amulet has a sentimental value to you? Notwithstanding this ridiculous explanation, you still expect me to believe that the amulet was stolen and sold to that museum? You talked to someone in charge and they ignored you so you decided to break into the museum to get the amulet back? Even though the amulet is still missing?"

George summarized the explanation provided; Dean pouted and nodded his head.

"What can I say? It's a souvenir from my uncle". He said affirming every word with a grin.

"Do you know what I think? I think you've playing too much video game". The cop told him. Not that Dean expected George to actually believe this story, but the man wanted an explanation and Dean wanted to get out of that room. Yeah, maybe he had played some video game, which only proved how his imagination had expanded, he thought amused.

"You asked me to come up with something, that's what I did". Dean said simply, not expressing his apprehension.

"I asked you to tell me the truth. Do you think I have time for bullshit?" The cop said raising his voice a little.

"I think you do, didn't you tell me you've got nothing better to do? We've got all night? There you have it". Dean said, he was not gonna waste the chance to irritate that guy, maybe by doing so, the man would lose his temper and take him back to the cell.

Before the cop could answer back, there was a knock on the door, another cop, a younger one, maybe the same age Dean was now, he made a sign for George to come out for a second, he had a file on his hands.

"We're not through". George said giving Dean a killing look.

"Can't wait to continue". Dean said raising both his eye brows, using his sarcasm. He took another pick at the cop before they left closing the door; the file was bothering the hell out of Dean. That couldn't be good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam sat at his cell, always keeping his eyes at the door where Dean had been led through. It seemed that hours had passed already, Sam was more apprehensive by the minute.

He felt something was wrong, very wrong.

He wanted to know what was happening to Dean, how far would that cop go pressing his brother.

"Come on Dean…come back". He whispered to himself, the wait was the worst part. Dean didn't break easily, but after so many things that happened in his life, all at once, Sam wasn't sure how long it would be before Dean had a break down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Behind the mirror, Charlie and another cop were observing Dean and George. Everyone seemed to be apprehensive that particular day for some specific reason, in Charles case, for his nephew and niece locked in one of those cells once again.

"I really hope George get something from him, if he's a killer maybe Jackie and Mike had nothing to do with that mess in the museum". Charlie said with high hopes. He was a good cop and never tried to help his nephew and niece when he was sure they were guilty, still they hadn't been in deep trouble before, nothing that one or two days in jail wouldn't solve or teach them a lesson.

"You don't have to be so hard with them. Maybe they're telling the truth for a change". The cop said, he knew very well the story of Charlie's family. A background full of problems with the law and conflicts with Charlie. Jacqueline and Michael never had conflicts between each other, nothing more than the regular brother/sister fight. They were very attached to each other.

"I have to give them an example; they have to learn that their acts bring consequences". Charles said in a cold tone.

"I know you want only the best for them, but they're no longer kids, or teenagers Charlie. They're grown ups". The cop placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"They're still my family and my responsibility". Charles answered the question simply; he was focused on the conversation happening inside the interrogation room.

"How are they?"

"I put them in a cell, on the other side, the isolated one. I can't tell if they're guilty or not, but they don't seem to be so worried. However, they are good in pretending, I have to admit". He had seen those two playing several rolls when they had to lie; to teachers, other police officers and so on. The performance was always perfect.

The other cop nodded, he knew how Charles felt, it wasn't easy to deal with rebellious people, especially family.

They both got quiet to observe Dean and George.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean started whistling the first song that came to his mind, his fingers still tapping the table. He looked at the mirrors and imagined if there was anyone on the other side observing him, that thought made him nervous. He was used to being the one to remain hidden somewhere observing what demons and other supernatural creatures were doing while he planned how to eliminate them. Now he was feeling like the pray, the supernatural creature, and he didn't know all the hunters after him, the ones behind the mirror.

A few minutes later George came back to the room, slowly closing the door behind him, he had a grin on his face, he was happy, satisfied.

'_Damn'_ Dean thought, his guts told him that meant trouble, more trouble. Dean felt his apprehension raise and a knot form in his stomach; he wasn't sure about how well he'd able to hide it anymore if he started to lose it. He swallowed hard as the man approached him again and shoved the file on the table near him.

"So Dean, I guess there's more about you than I was aware of. You're not only a thief and a liar, you're also a murderer. I guess that this information is actually gonna get me promoted this month, your case is bigger than just a museum robbery". George said standing beside Dean as he reached for the file and opened it.

Dean's feelings were right, more trouble. Damn shape-shifter, he wished now he had never gone to St. Louis and hunted that bastard. He was not only officially dead but also accused of being a freaking murderer. Again being the good guy who tried to help had brought him complications, this good versus evil was becoming a pain in the ass situation.

"I'm not a murderer. That was just a misunderstanding that wasn't properly cleared out". Dean said coldly. His eyes fixed on the file that contained some information about his life, a picture that he didn't like much and an accusation of homicide. He had become a file with a number, that cop would no longer see him as Dean, a human being caught red-handed, now he was a murderer with a number in a piece of paper.

"Sure, isn't that what all criminals say? Aren't you all innocent?" George had managed to invert this game, he was trying to lead Dean to his edge, get him pissed off.

"Well, I _am_ innocent, but what is the point in saying so if you won't believe me, after all, in your opinion I'm just another criminal saying the same old shit you're used hear, isn't it?" Dean's voice came out dry, this time apprehensive despite of his efforts to play cool.

For a moment there Dean felt like his sarcasm and his ability to play cool had abandoned him. He felt so nervous that he could actually hear his heart beating and feel his blood running faster inside his veins. That stupid Inquisition, what had they done to him?

"I'm not the one being questioned here, is that the best you can say for yourself? What did you need that amulet for Dean? How much did it worth? Maybe someone hired you to kill a person, paid you a good money to do that…" George's words came out like thorns, sharp thorns hitting his unprotected skin. Dean always thought he had an invisible shield against people's words, it wasn't easy to hit a nerve, now however, his shield was down, exactly when the words were nothing but lies, he let them affect him.

"It's nothing like that". Dean tried to interrupt the man. Damn, he was a good person that dedicated his life hunting and saving people, he didn't have to put up with that bullshit.

George ignored Dean's words and kept going.

"…and maybe you couldn't do it. You couldn't kill for some reason, the money had already been spent and you needed to give it back, as you had not done the job…" George went on with his assumptions. Not that he was a bad cop, he was desperate cop, looking for the easy way out, coming up with the simple theory, even if this one had no basis at all.

"This is ridiculous!" Dean said raising his voice to match George's.

"…the easy way out to get the money back was to find something valuable, perhaps you were desperate to save your ass from the one who had hired you…"

"The only one desperate here is you officer! Are you so obsessed in pleasing your boss that you need to make up a ridiculous story? That's pathetic!" Dean also knew how to hit a nerve, a very sensitive nerve.

Indeed, George was known by his patience, but not after a 36 hours shift answering emergency phone calls, with no sleeping, drinking coffee every 10 minutes. Dean's comment had come to him as a last drop. The man had a sudden change, his calm, patient face changed into a furious man who was sick and tired of being the patient one. He changed like a person possessed by a demon changed, and Dean saw rage in his eyes. That had not been Dean's best move.

In an abrupt move he grabbed Dean's arms and twisted them behind his back cuffing him to the chair roughly and painfully, then he grabbed Dean's neck with a firm grip.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell is he doing?" Charles asked prepared to interrupt George.

"Wait! I've seen him doing that before. He will let go of the boy, let him do it". The other cop said stopping Charles by grabbing his arm.

"You can't be serious. This is madness!" Charles stated, he had always been against that kind of violence with interrogations. That's why he never allowed anyone to deal with Jackie and Mike besides himself.

"He's a professional with years of work, let him do things his way". He reassured.

"That's not professional, that's weakness. He let himself be affected and he's hurting the boy". Charles stated jerking his arm free.

"Just wait". The man said firmly making Charles wait, just watching quietly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Listen to me you piece of shit! It's been freaking 36 hours that I'm awake, dealing with stupid smart asses like you and I'm getting pretty tired of it, so I suggest you to FUCKING tell me what happened before I squeeze it out of you!" He yelled; his face very close to Dean's.

Now Dean was scared, that was not a regular cop, not patient either. His body was once again shaking involuntarily as he started choking, the grip around his neck was very firm and he couldn't breath, his hands were tightly cuffed behind his back disabling him from trying to defend himself from the crazy man. He was also desperate, the cuff got tighter around his wrists as he tried in vain to release his hands.

"Let…go" Dean said gasping, his lungs were screaming for air. Shit, if there was someone the other side of that mirror, they were just as crazy as George, as he saw no one opening that door and stopping George from choking him.

A second later, the cop let go of Dean's neck. He shows no remorse about what he had just done and his angry expression was still there. Dean's blood began to boil, he wasn't having a good day himself and he had been awake for three damn days passing through hell. He couldn't keep his cool any longer, something inside him felt like a bomb that finally exploded.

"You wanna know what fucking happened? I'll tell you, sick bastard! I got screwed up again for helping this damn city by trying to eliminate whatever was causing trouble in the museum! I get my ass dragged to 1252 for a week where I'm captured by the mighty merciless Inquisition! They decide to fucking torture me and other innocent people in front of me for the next three fucking days non stopping, let me mention the _interesting_ machines they have for torture! Not a fun ride I assure you! I'm one step of being executed and we finally manage to come back and you decide to fucking arrest me for something I did not do! There! That's what happened! Fucking satisfied???!!!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. He had lost it and he was already regretting it. He breathed hard tugging the cuffs as he cursed himself inside his mind for letting that man drive him to his edge like that.

George had his eyes wide open and a confused expression sculptured in his face. Dean couldn't figure out what the man was thinking or feeling, he couldn't analyze him, but he could guess what the man would surely do to him after that. Dean imagined that if he told him the shape shifter story he would clear any doubt that cop might have that Dean was crazy.

"You're freaking insane that's what you are! A week? Three days of torture? I'd actually pity you if wasn't for the fact that you were in that museum for less than one hour! As soon as the alarm went off the cruisers were on their way!" George said still speaking loud, but not as loud as before. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"That can't be". Dean ignored his position and forgot his stupid confession for a minute and got lost within his thoughts. Maybe what George said made sense, but he needed to discuss his theory with Sam.

TBC….

**Well, that's it for chapter 14. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did ;) please let me know and have a great everyone!**

**Lil;)**


	15. My Superman

**A/N: Own nothing about Supernatural.**

**You guys, thank you so much for the reviews in chapter 14! I was so glad you people liked!!! The opinions were awesome! Really THANKS…for each one of you!**

**Hey Claire! It's Monday and I've update, just like I promised! Don't forget our deal uh ;) lol**

**Chapter 15 – My Superman. **

Dean was still mumbling to himself, thinking about what George had just said about the time line. For a few minutes, his mind was miles away from that interrogation room, back to 1252 and to the moment when Sam smashed the brand new amulet, bringing them back to 2006, everything had happened very fast. Where had Sammy found another amulet? He hadn't stopped to think about it, how could he have anyway? There were so many flaws in his memory, so many things that made no sense.

Dean was brought back to his hard reality, cuffed to the chair, with a new bruise beginning to appear around his neck and a file with a bad picture of him accusing him of being a murdered…. a dead murderer.

"You know Mr. Winchester. I've got no idea how you faked your own death in St. Louis, but I have to admit it was good plan to get the police off your tail, though you seem very much alive to me. Guess what? If it depends on me…you'll pass a long time behind bars". George said coldly, looking at Dean with petrified eyes. If that was possible Dean would be sure the man had cubes of ice instead of blood running inside his veins. Dean swallowed hard, that man's words came out in a very threatening way, still, he remained firm not letting the cop intimidate him.

George made a sign to the mirror and a second after another cop, the younger one who had brought the files earlier got inside the room.

"Take Mr. Winchester back to his cell for now". He asked the younger.

"And his brother sir? Should I bring him in?" He asked in a naïve way, not sure yet what his job inside the police station was, probably he was beginner there, a dog for the oldest cops, doing favors here and there, running from one side to another.

"I'll get him later…there is something I have to do right now". He said giving Dean a very dirty look. _That can't be good_. Dean thought.

"It's funny…you say I'm the dangerous one here, but handcuff and strangle me to get a confession is pretty coward in my opinion…a cop like you wouldn't see the truth even if it was right under your nose….you don't care about the truth…so I wonder…who's the dangerous one after all?" Dean said as the other younger cop released him from the chair and cuffed his hands behind his back.

The younger cop had his jaw dropped after Dean's comment, for the first time in his short time inside the station, the young man never saw George getting speechless, his sharp tongue wasn't able to formulate an answer. Noticing the furious look in George's eyes, his astonished expression, the cop led Dean through the door leaving the man alone inside the interrogation room with Dean's words hovering in the air.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam saw the door opening; his brother was being brought back. _Thank God!_ He thought, letting out a relieved sight.

"That was pretty bold of you; say something like that to George. I never saw that man running out of words". The young man admitted as he slowly and gently led Dean through the corridor. He was sure different from the other…leading him smoothly, not pushing him harshly every two steps.

"Well, I know how to push people's buttons; it's a gift I guess". Dean said not making eye contact.

"Not that I'm defending George's methods….I personally disagree with it but…you should be more careful". He warned Dean, a friendly warning.

Once inside the cell his cuffs were removed and the cell locked. They waited until the man disappeared along the corridor leaving them alone to talk.

The first thing Sam noticed was the recent bruise around Dean's neck, which was quite visible now. Dean opened his mouth to say something… but Sam didn't give him the chance to even start.

"What's that?" He asked pointing his brother's bruise. Dean pouted.

"What? This? It was here before…don't you….remember?" He answered, his words coming out unsure. Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest not satisfied with the explanation, which was obviously a lie. Ok, so Sam wouldn't leave him alone until he knew everything… why did all Winchesters have to be so stubborn?

"Fine!" Dean said letting out an annoyed sigh and continued. " So my archeologist uncle explanation was a bit senseless…and I may have gotten a little angry and sorta…kinda…told George the truth….with a bunch of fuck this fuck that in the middle of it…the guy knows about St. Louis… I knew this shape shifter mess would come back to bite me in the ass eventually!". He summarized pretty much what had happened while he was gone. Dean was a little shaken inside; he had exploded in front of a stranger…weird how he was able to fall apart and be honest with so many people except his little brother. All Sam ever got from Dean were his grins, his sarcasm and I fake 'I'm fine', even though he knew, Sam couldn't be fooled…not after road tripping together for that long.

Sam sat at the bed and passed his hand through his hair. "You told him the truth? You know he'd never believe you". He said unpleased with his brother's decision.

"Look Sam, the guy lost it ok? He shoved me on a chair and almost choked me…literally; so, forgive me for losing my temper, but I haven't had exactly an apple pie week".

Sam had already seen that coming, his brother breaking in the interrogation room. Not that he could blame Dean. His brother was good in keeping his cool… just not after what he'd been through.

"Now, you'd better tell me what happened when you rescued me cause I'm one step of ending up in a padded cell with a straight jacket. George said we stayed hardly one hour in that museum, so where did that whole damn week go? And how did you get the amulet back?"

"Less than an hour? That should explain why your bruises healed as soon as we got back". Sammy said mumbling to himself, focusing in his thoughts, reviewing the last incidents since they got back, just like Dean had done it after the interrogation.

"Sam?" Dean called, still waiting for an explanation.

"I made the amulet…two amulets actually…one is still probably in Mike's pocket if his uncle didn't search him…a guy from the town helped us. Dean I think that when we came back to 2006, the time line was restored to the same date we left…it's like that week never happened".

"Except that it did happen…". It had happened and Dean wouldn't forget that week any time soon…he wouldn't forget how helpless he felt for not being able to save the other innocent people trapped there, not being able to save Jackie or himself., he wouldn't forget, the screams…. the sound of his bones breaking…the cells locking… those would linger inside his mind for God knows how long.

"For us…it did". Sam replied confirming his theory.

"So you're saying that when the priest…the witch and the guards came back to 1252…they came back to the same date as when we arrived there, before the bishop arrested me and Jackie… they're gonna pass through everything that I passed?" Dean asked actually in satisfaction. That hadn't been a pleasant experience, and he didn't even deserve all the torture he'd been through. The real father Williams on the other hand…. he deserved it. Not that Dean thought the priest was in fact a sinner. Anyone could fall in love with a beautiful woman, being a witch or not, and if the priest was indeed in love….then good for him, as long as Dean didn't have to pay the price for it.

"Well, that's up to them, if the priest is as stubborn as you…than yes, he will…if he's not… then, maybe no".

"Don't wanna sound like the bad guy, but I so hope he's stubborn like me!" Dean said sarcastically.

Sam ignored his brother's comment, still lost among his thoughts. "If we give the amulet back...and get some help from uncle Charlie…maybe, they'd let us go. The museum should have insurance for the expensive broken pieces, no one was killed and nothing else is missing…". Sam thought hopeful.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If we give the amulet back...and get some help from uncle Charlie…maybe, they'd let us go. The museum should have insurance for the expensive broken pieces, no one was killed and nothing else is missing…". Jackie said to her brother. They had been sitting alone in a private cell for more or less one hour now. Mike had totally forgotten about the amulet inside his pocket. Good thing about being arrested by their uncle was…he never really searched them, he just pretended to do it.

Mike had had the time to explain Jackie what he and Sam did to rescue them. He told her about Colin and how he helped them with the amulet… his own theory about the time line… the same Sam had figured, after all Jackie's bruises had healed as well. It was funny how Jackie's reaction to the explanation had been so similar to Dean's…. a whole week, a hell of a week that only they knew about it….with no resources to prove it had in fact happened. She had been so vulnerable… she had seen Dean getting vulnerable… and close to death… giving up hope. All she felt for those poor innocent people, the fear and the pain….the pity. Those sensations would be stuck with her forever… it would be stuck inside Dean forever.

Mike had found the amulet in his pocket by accident, when he naively placed his hands in it, during a discussion with his sister. "Technically nothing is missing… and they have no proof of us invading the place, I mean, we weren't even in the museum when Sam smashed the amulet for the first time…. It's not like we would magically appear in there".

"It won't be so simple for the boys" Mike said, he was anxious to get the hell out of there, but not to leave the brothers behind.

"Once we convince uncle Charlie about our so true innocence…"

"Which is rare; I must remind you". Mike interrupted Jackie. Most of time when they were caught, usually they had in fact some guilt.

"And is real this time…we can help them….we just need our uncle's trust and …"

"…and mercy… and maybe get him drunk…" Mike completed Jackie's phrase. Jackie shrugged, it was worth to try. She approaches the bars from their cell.

"Hey…Luke! Would you call my uncle please? We need to talk to him". Jackie said to the cop in charge of guarding the area where they were. He didn't possess a great sense of humor, but he had always liked Jackie and Mike.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean shook his head and sat beside his brother leaning his tired head against the wall…he felt like crap. He only wished things were so simple, give back the hand made amulet and walk out of there with no worries….if it was that simple.

"Return the amulet might solve your problem…that George guy…he's not gonna let me go…specially now that he has the St Louis file…it isn't so simple. He's decided to put me away…hell maybe even send me to a mental institution with all the other lunatics…". Dean said with a bitter grin on his lips.

"You're not a lunatic Dean". Sam said calmly now, the last thing Dean needed was his little brother scolding him because of his confession He knew the only way to reach Dean was to give him a hard time, never feel sorry for him, Dean hated that.

"You can talk to me you know…I mean, you've been opened to let me talk to you… given me space. I don't need a hero, I need a sane brother. Please, talk to me". Sam said, not begging, not demanding either….he was just being opened.

"I'm fine Sam". Again…his fake state of mind, lying to Sam.

"Dean…come on. Talk to me man". He wasn't gonna give up this time, Dean could be as stubborn as he wanted, try to ignore or pretend, Sam decided he wasn't going to let Dean call the shots this time.

"I said I was fine, drop it". Dean reassured.

"Stop saying that! You're not fine. I don't want you having a damn breaking down, so talk to me! Jesus Dean, I almost had a heart attack when I saw how hurt you were inside that cell underground, you were half dead! Don't come and tell me you're fine after whatever happened to you down there!" Sam started his speech in a low voice, but his anxiety, the lack of persuasion he had toward his brother, made Sam raise his voice, almost in an angry, worried kinda way.

"I'm all screwed up Sam! Is that what you wanna hear from your big brother? I saw people down there, innocent people I couldn't help! I couldn't save them, I couldn't save Jackie or myself! I spent three days listening to screams, painful tortured screams echoing through those corridors… all that sorrow…I can't get those sounds out of my head!" Dean started… doing the same way Sam did, low voice at first, raising it little by little. A knot formed in his throat, he felt like he was choking again. He couldn't fight the tears forming in his eyes, now streaming down freely.

"Three days of torture…I'm not talking about a hot poker…it's cruel man…broken bones…body stretching. I could only think about how I had to survive to all that, even when my body was giving up. I had to stay alive cause you were still there somewhere, Jackie was counting on me, you and Mike…it seems that everybody is always counting on me. Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy…like the world is falling apart on my shoulders". Dean lowered his head, ashamed.

Sam wouldn't know if he was more shocked for being able to make Dean finally speak… or for what he had heard. He wasn't ready for that confession after all. Dean was now more than ever… a hero; in his point of view, only a true hero would carry such burden without complaining, or going crazy and even, keeping a daily sense of humor, helping everyone with his won life, saving Sam's butt without a second thought. Yes, Dean was Sam's superman.

"I think I'm broken Sammy" Dean kept going. "I'm here, stuck in a cell again, and it's driving me nuts. These bars…" Dean approached the bars from their cell and touched it. "…and people taking me from one place to another for questioning, demanding answers from me…being in a limited space, I feel like a damn lab rat!" Dean shouted making Sam wince. "Sorry". Dean apologized. It was time to shut up. What had he done? He had admitted he was only human to little brother, he wasn't invincible like superman, he just wished he was.

"It's ok Dean". That's all he said. It wasn't ok, but Sam would do his best to make it ok.

Dean wasn't exactly expecting Sam to say anything at that. What can a person say when you hear what he heard? Say 'I'm sorry you feel that way?' or 'Thanks for talking to me'…none of those seemed right at the moment. So Sam did what he did best. He was there for Dean, giving him some space to put himself together. He admired his big brother and that's what Dean needed to know, there was no way he could feel sorry for a person so strong.

Sam sat back at his bed; Dean was facing the wall, trying to wipe his tears, giving his back to his little brother.

"Hey Dean?" Sam called, his voice back to normal.

"What?" Dean answered, still not looking at him. '_Please Sammy…enough for today…can't believe I told you all this'. _ Dean's thoughts would now torment him for a while. He was not supposed to break down in front of his brother, but at least Sam wouldn't think he was insane.

"I'm glad you're my big brother". Sam said simply, all the honesty on the world present in his words. Dean's tears started to dry…a slight smile formed on his lips, a discrete smile only he was aware of.

"I am too…geek boy". Dean answered with some relief. '_Man, was that chick flick or what?'_ Dean thought with a grin.

The moment between Sam and Dean was broken by the sound of a gate opening. With apprehension, Dean saw George walking through the corridor, toward their cell. Automatically his heart began to race and his stomach got upset.

"Your turn Sam" He said simply already opening the cell to take Sam to be questioned.

"No way you'll question my brother, I want another cop to do it". Dean protested grabbing Sam's arms in a protective way. He was not gonna let the crazy bastard that almost choked him be alone in that interrogation room with his little brother.

"Guess what? I don't care for what you want, I'm not asking, I'm saying it's his turn whether you like it or not, now sit down and let go of him!" George yelled, getting his gun and pointing it at Dean. Dean felt his apprehension growing, but didn't move an inch, let alone let go of his brother's arms.

"Dean its ok, let go". Sam tried to appease both stubborn men.

"Forget it Sam, you're not going with him".

Dean locked his eyes with George's once again, one challenging the other.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me? Go ahead then, I wonder what people in this town would say about a cop who shot a locked up suspect in cold blood". Dean kept his cool this time.

Sammy felt Dean's shaky hands holding him firmly. The cop couldn't see Dean was shaking, but Sam knew, his brother was being his hero again, even all screwed up like Dean found himself at the moment, he was still Sam's big brother.

Dean's comments were starting to annoy George, especially when he his words were true. He maintained his gun steadily pointed at Dean, who was still holding Sam while thinking what to do. He couldn't let Dean win that situation, his pride wouldn't let him, and he couldn't just shoot him either.

TBC….

**Alright, don't be shy and give me your opinion about this, I don't want to turn this fic into something too long or that you'll get tired of reading thus I'm doing my best to keep up with your expectations each chapter. So, let me know if I'm losing it here. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, many people were expecting the conversation between Sam and Dean regarding what happened in 1252, I expect that was what you wanted.**

**Have a great week everyone! ;)**

**Lil. **


	16. Gimme a break

**A/N: Well… although I dream about it and wish for it Dean and Sam aren't mine…maybe I'll put them in my list for santa this year lol ;) Anyway, I own nothing about supernatural.**

**Hey Kim! Wanna send you a HUGE thanks! You have no idea how important it is to me to know you like this fic so much! Thanks! ;)**

**And Claire! I'm resurrecting the shovel! It worked better!**

**Chap 16 - Gimme a break!**

The tense among the three men involved in that situation began to grow. Dean was still holding his little brother's arms tightly, maybe he was even hurting Sam, not on purpose. Dean hadn't been exactly himself lately, due to all that happened to him. Sam felt Dean's fingers squeezing him, but kept himself quiet. The key was on the cell's lock, though the cell was still locked. George had left the key to grab his gun, his cop instincts always bugged him to do so, gun first, handle the next step later.

Hi gun was firmly pointed at Dean's chest; the cop was nervous, shivering inside, though his outside looked serene, or sorta.

No words were being spoken, while the man in uniformed tried to decide what to do. Damn it, that shouldn't be complicated! He was inside the police station for God's sake! With a bunch of other cops! Deep down, it felt like he was in the middle of a war, between his pride and the right thing to do. Dean was a challenging kid, a big brother, who also possessed protective instincts. Indeed , George had almost completely lost his temper with Dean, almost killing his suspect, it was natural that he feared for Sam.

George saw Dean frowning. What was he frowning at? Probably at the confused and lost expression on George's face. What kinda cop gets so indecisive about a simple situation? Why couldn't he just call another cop and get this over with?

George began to sweat; little drops forming on his forehead, that corridor had suddenly gotten extremely hot for him. He could feel his heart beating loud inside his ears, like a set of drums. His breathing was getting heavy as well, not a good sign at all. His lungs had no capacity for the mount of air he needed, if George was health freak, he'd be positive by now that was the beginning of a heart attack.

The brothers exchanged a concerned look, while observing the man's sudden hypnosis, it was as if he was there, but at the same time, he was some place else… and the gun, still in his firm grip, his finger, slightly touching the trigger. Dean began to get nervous as well, that was the first time he faced a gun, while locked in a cell, defenseless, with nowhere to run. That man was obviously crazy. A crazy cop, with a gun pointed at him that very moment. That was just Dean's luck.

Flashes began to pass in front of George's eyes, like in a movie theater, but faster, as fast as his heartbeat. George wasn't a regular cop, no regular cops could reach the status he had reached inside that station.

Blood is necessary, extreme measures are necessary to be successful. He would go the whole nine yards for success. Yeah, he had been in a situation like that before, aiming a gun to an innocent person, and his pride whispering words in his ears. He was a beginner at the time…no more than 3 years working, and he was already bored, he wanted the big cases, he thought he was fearless…but he wasn't.

Trapped at the same hypnosis, even delirious state as he found himself that very moment, his gun was pointing to a closed door, he had heard some noise there, he had been following the bad guys, he wanted to be a hero. Maybe 10 minutes had passed, maybe 30 minutes had passed, he never knew… the door remained closed…suddenly he gathered what was necessary to get it opened.

Inside was the bad guy, the criminal he was looking for, that was a bad ass! He was holding a woman as hostage in front of him as a shield. George was alone; the backup hadn't had time to get there so far. An argument began, lost of yelling from both George and the man with a gun pointed to the woman's head, her desperate cries mixed with the mess. George didn't give a damn, she was nothing but a stranger stepping between him and his promotion. One life wasted was a good price to pay, if the asshole would go to jail for life…or end up six feet under, whatever. That's exactly what had happened…when he shot through the woman used as a shield to hit the criminal.

George had made up a convincing story, changed the whole scenario by the time the other cops and the forensics had gotten there…two dead bodies, two pools of blood… a good story, one less criminal on the streets and a promotion to George, he knew his little however enough knowledge about forensics would pay off some day.

Now again two voices argued inside his head, one telling him to go ahead and shoot… just another dead murderer, just like the other time, no one was gonna miss him…the other telling him to just let this one go and call another cop. His head had turned into a war zone. The man was on his edge, maybe beyond.

Dean swallowed hard as he saw George's hands start shaking; his eyes were still far from reality. He looked at Sam again, they were both afraid. The man looked like a lunatic, someone who had ran away from shock therapy, unstable, fantasizing.

"Look, why don…" Dean started his question, trying to lighten the tense among the three of them. But his words suddenly stopped, as if stolen from his mouth. He saw it all happening in slow motion, a shot of pain… went through his body, as he felt something rough and cold piercing through his chest. Sam was beside him, putting his arms around him, lowering him to the floor slowly, shouting words Dean couldn't understand, his ears had gone deaf. His shirt was gaining a new color, a bright red spreading fast.

He looked at George, to see the gun falling from his hands sloppily, while two or three guards came running to see what was going on. Some of them were unlocking the cell fast, he had a cell phone on his hand, his little brother was still hysterical. Another cop, took George away from there, leaving his gun on the floor. Dean felt himself drift away, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. _'Come on ... gimme a break!!'_ That was the last thought that passed through Dean's mind.

"Dean! Come on, open your eyes! Stay with me!" He finally heard his brother's demands.

"Sam..sammy…" He stuttered. He wanted to answer, but speaking was too much of an effort.

George's deliration had been so deep, the war inside his head so intense, he was having a breaking down, right there, at that moment. The gun felt so light in his hand, he wasn't even sure if he was still holding it or not, he could barely see an inch in front of his eyes, it was all kinda blurred. All he saw, with the corner of his eyes, was a slight move of someone's hand and a voice, which was Dean, trying to talk to him. That innocent move felt like a threat, George felt as if he was in a dead end. He was back to that room with the woman… anything was threat, his life was at stake. So he pulled the trigger, without a flinch. He was still lost in his reality, when Charlie pulled him away from there, yelling something into his face.

"Dean! Please… stay with me bro, come on!!" Sam was still nervous.

"The ambulance is coming young man, don't worry…he'll be fine". Charlie said not really sure of his words, looking down; he was so ashamed to face Sam in the eye. He knew that Jackie and Mike had probably heard the shot, he was about to talk to them… Jackie's request, when he had heard it. He'd have to tell them as well. That hadn't been the first shit George had done, or the first time the police station's reputation was at stake.

"For all your sakes, I hope you're right". Sam said in a threatening way, he wasn't worried, he mad worried! If Dean died, he would make sure everyone got to know exactly how it happened.

"Step away! Move!" One paramedic entered the tiny corridor suddenly, pushing everyone to get to Dean. "Come on!" Another paramedic followed, yelling as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie had allowed Sam to go in the ambulance with his brother accompanied by another cop; after all he was still a suspect. The yelling and the tension had decreased now, as all the paramedics were gone along with Sam and Dean. Charlie stood inside the cell, looking to the blood on the floor. He had seen in his years as a cop, the worst case scenario, nasty things, still that sight was enough to make Charlie feel a knot in his stomach. That was not supposed to have happened.

"Sir?" the young cop who had been previously helping George with the files stepped in the corridor. "Your orders sir". Charlie let out a heavy sight.

"I want this blood cleaned up right away".

"Yes sir"

"Where's George?" Charlie had a bitter tone in his voice.

"He's still delirious sir, we called a doctor". Charlie nodded his head and left the young man alone to do his job. Now he had to take care of the most difficult part, talk to Jackie and Mike.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackie had been pacing inside their small cell, impatient. She could feel in her guts, and in her brain of course, as she one nasty headache, that bad news were coming

"Jackie sit and freaking relax, you're making me dizzy and it's not helping". Mike asked her, he was impatient too.

"Shut the fuck up Mike…I can't sit, I'm nervous". Mike looked at her with wide opened eyes, now was a good time for a PMSing sister.

Both of them got quiet when they heard steps approaching their cell through the corridor, Jackie's heart was already starting to beat faster. Mike that had been sitting sit down got up and stood beside his sister. Their uncle approached the cell and unlocked it... he entered the cell with his nephew and niece and sat on a bed. They exchanged looks, that couldn't be good.

"Uncle Charlie, what happened? We heard the shot". Jackie said in a demanding way. Charlie passed his hands through his hair first, taking a deep breath and gathering the courage to explain the situation.

"George… he got delirious and…"

"Shit, who did he shoot?" Mike asked interrupting his uncle. Both of them knew George wasn't a regular cop, and they had never liked him, specially cause they were aware of many things George had done and it had been hidden for the reputation of the police station.

"Dean…he shot Dean. He is already in the hospital being taken care Sam went with him".

"Damn it! Why did you let George handle this? You have no idea of what Dean went through! He was on his freaking edge uncle!" Jackie shouted, she knew pretty well Dean was mentally broken after the Inquisition.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Mike asked completely forgetting the whole amulet story, it sounded so useless and pathetic for the moment.

"I hope so". Was the answer he got.

"I wanna go to the hospital. Ask someone to take us there now! I don't care what you'll have to do or who you'll have to talk to!" Jackie said still in a demanding way. Charlie nodded his head.

"I'll take you to the hospital, I need to talk to you on the way there". Charlie said letting them outta the cell. Jackie and Mike exchanged a look. Their uncle was being o nice and that was so unusual. Someone had to be shot for the man to soften.

TBC…

**Ok guys, that's it for chapter 16! I have just one more chapter to go, it'll be up soon!**

**Please please please! Let me know if you liked this one! You all know I love reviews! So leave me one ;)**

**Have a great week!!**

**Lilith ;)**


	17. Carpe Diem

**A/N: This is the last chapter and I still only dream about Dean and Sam…but no, I don't own them or anything about Supernatural…I can borrow them for my fics though, that's a start ;)**

**It took me forever to update but here it is ;)**

**Guys, like I said, this is the end, last chapter. So for all of you who have been reviewing, please, leave your opinion ;) For those who read and don't review, hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Ohh for the ones who are reading my other fic, I know, it has been almost a month I don't update…I'm so so so sorry!! I promise to update soon, next week maximum!!**

**Chapter 17 – Carpe Diem **

Inside the cruiser, Jackie caught herself inpatient, it seemed like the hospital had suddenly become freaking far from the police station and they were taking forever to get there. She saw Charlie glancing at the mirror to check her out at the back of the car from minute to minute, a fact she tried to ignore. She never wished so much to have a gun in her hands, a big gun to shoot George's ass and let out all the anger she was holding back.

"He's gonna be alright Jackie, calm down you're about to explode. Your face is turning red again". Mike said paying attention to his sister's face. Every time she started thinking about George her face turned freaking red and it changed to pure hate. Mike was the one who always tried to make things peaceful between Jackie and anyone who had the skill to piss her off. The alcohol had been a great friend during all these years. He wasn't an alcoholic, but when things got really fucked up, it was the best medicine. That was the perfect moment for not just a double shot of alcohol, but a whole bottle of vodka.  
"I can't calm down, I need to kick someone's ass or punch something". She said emphasizing the word need. At that point she'd kick her brother's ass too if necessary. What were brothers for anyway if not to be there for you?

"Jackie, what George did was wrong and insane and I'm going crazy here thinking about what I can do to fix all this, but as your uncle and as I cop, I forbid you to maintain any kind of relation with those two. You have any clue he's under murder charges?" Charlie said in a father like tone. Jackie frowned as she felt her blood boil. Had she actually heard that? Dean was shot and he wanted to forbid her? Forbid? Who the hell did that man think he was? Her face was turning red again…or purple whatever.

"You're fucking kidding me!!". She yelled grabbing the seat with both her hands as hard as she could. "Dean's not a murderer, he's more of a man on his worst day than George ever was on his best day! One of your cops shot him!! Shot!! He might be dying right now and you forbid me??? Fuck you! You never gave a damn about me and I'll have a relation with whoever I want! If I wanna be friends with Jack the ripper I will!" She said out loud finally telling her uncle all she wanted to say. Her chest was so tight that she actually thought she was gonna explode. "Dean'd be willing to give his life without a flinch for a stranger…that's what he does, he saves people, he has saved both mine and Mike's ass. How many of your cops would die for a stranger?" She continued with a calmer voice.

Charlie seemed to have lost the ability to speak, he had no come backs for his niece, all he could do was swallow hard and drive. Mike didn't even think about interrupting, not as he used to do before. Not when his sister was pmsing anyway, it was too risky even for him. "Weren't for Dean, his brother and his dad, I would be six feet under right now…and you'd be relieved".

"You crossed the line now missy! I worry a lot about the both of you and I try my best so you two keep your asses outta trouble!" Charlie finally was able to speak. Jackie's last statement had really hurt him, he was tough with them, but loved them nonetheless, how dared Jackie say that? That was why Charlie hated family reunions, they always ended up in a huge headache and a bunch of aspirins, bad news was, he had no aspirins in his cruiser.

"Save the crappy speech for yourself, you're not fooling anyone". Definitely pmsing.  
"This's gonna be a fun ride". Mike tried…emphasizing tried, to keep them from fighting. Mike was no huge fan of his uncle either, specially cause he was older and Charlie used to give him most of the speeches anyway, still he had learned how not to give a damn about it.

"Mike and I also help people…lots of people, Dean is no saint and he's not perfect, neither am I, but I wish that at least once in your life you'd believe us". Charlie had never seen in his niece the look she had on her face right now. Genuine look. That made him swallow hard once again and rethink his way of dealing with them.

"I think I can solve this. Not by the book as I prefer, but …" Charlie said changing the subject before Jackie pulled out some Dalai Lama words and gave him her rare, though annoying and true speech. She wasn't the type of girl to tell off people or pull crap talk to them. But at least once a month, like every woman, she wasn't in a sane mental state. That was the only way to get everyone to shut up, an idea to solve this damn problem. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Sam was never the type to really disrespect authorities… specially cause he was a pre-law student. Things had changed quite a bit since he started road tripping with his brother, and several problems with the law demanded some escaping, some lies, some running away. The cop in charge of Sam was a woman, she was probably in her 30's and she didn't seem to be the corrupted type. After what had happened to Dean, Charlie would have to be wise enough to send one of his good cops to keep an eye on Sam. The ride to the hospital had been tense, the paramedics were doing their best to keep an unconscious Dean alive. There was blood all over, Sam couldn't believe his brother was between life and death after all that had occurred in 1252. Things had been pretty heavy with the Inquisition and Dean made it…he had to get through this one too. The paramedics kept yelling things Sam wasn't really able to understand, it didn't matter anyway, as long as Dean had a pulse.  
Alex kept herself quiet letting the medics do their job without distracting them or interrupting, she didn't talk to Sam either, there was no proper conversation for her to do and the boy was sick worried. Sometimes Alex hated her job, she felt so uncomfortable being the one in charge of Sam in a moment like that. Right now she didn't feel like being the authority, she wanted to soothe him, not be tough on him.

The ambulance parked and two other doctors came in a hurry to get Dean, the paramedics also helping to take him to the operation room. Sam followed them forgetting completely about Alex, he just heard someone asking him to calm down and slow down. She ran after him knowing he wouldn't be allowed much further inside the hospital.  
The paramedics started explaining to the doctors Dean's condition, just like it happened on tv shows. They said his name and got close to his age, then explained about the shot wound, his blood pressure and a bunch of other things.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Sam asked following them. "Please, someone talk to me. Is he gonna be ok?" He kept asking, Sam needed some sort of insurance that things would turn out just fine. Busy doctors have no time to assure anything, their main concern was taking care of Dean.

A nurse grabbed Sam's arm stopping him from following the doctors as they took Dean away through the big door that led to the OR.  
"Please, he's my brother!" Sam said trying to get his arms free from the nurse's grip.  
"You can't go in there! Let the doctors do their job". She said in a calm though firm tone. Kim was use to people coming to the hospital that desperate, wishing to follow their relatives as far as they could, asking the same question over and over again. They wanted an answer she couldn't give, only the doctors could. She had been a nurse for quite some time and had enough experience with that, so she remained firm and led Sam to the waiting room where Alex was sitting; waiting for him.

"You have to wait here, as soon as they finish, one of doctors will come here and talk to you ok?" That was something she could assure him. It wasn't much, but it was helpful. "Your brother is in good hands". She said looking back at Sam as she went through the same doors to give her assistance to the doctors.  
Sam nodded and sat back at his chair trying to pull himself together, he had to pull himself together for his brother. Sam felt someone touching his arm, he looked to his side and just then realized Alex's presence, she was holding two cups of coffee and offered one to Sam.

"Thanks" He said accepting the coffee, taking a sip from it. How he needed that coffee, it was never that good to have caffeine running in his system.  
"I'm sorry about your brother, that wasn't supposed to have happened". Alex said also drinking her coffee.  
"Yeah" Many things weren't supposed to happen, but they did happen anyway. Bad things happen to good people; Dean had said that to Sam… Sam knew Dean believed in the bad things…and wasn't so sure about the good ones…he couldn't blame his brother.  
"You know, if I had been the one shot, I'm sure Dean'd be yelling to every single person in this reception desk, asking about me, threatening to kill George and kick each ass that came along". Sam said with a slight smile on his lips.  
"He's gonna be ok". She said doing her best to make Sam comfortable. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Charlie arrived at the hospital not so long after. He parked the cruiser and opened the back door for his niece and nephew to step out. Jackie was about to run inside the hospital when her uncle grabbed her arm. Jackie locked her eyes with his while making a fist with her hands, challenging him. Charlie didn't give in to her look, her determined, stubborn look. Mike let out a sigh, observing the scene. 'Not again' He thought.

"I need to get back to the police station. Tell Alex she can get a ride back there with me if she wants…and tell Dean what I told you to… if he wakes up". Charlie said giving her permission to send the cop back and give Sam some personal space. Mike let out another sigh, a relieved one this time. Jackie nodded her head, even not liking to hear her uncle's choice of words 'if' Dean woke up. She was about to jerk her arm free but felt her uncle's grip getting tighter. 

"And…I believe you. You and Mike turned out fine, considering the crap job I did when you needed me…" He said looking at both of them. "…but I…I umm…I love both of you and…if you need any help, you know where to find me". He said letting go of Jackie's arm, heading back to the cruiser, leaving Jackie with her jaw dropped…Mike grinning. He didn't look back to see his niece frowning, and his nephew smiling. He just wanted to make sure they knew how he felt.

"Miracles do happen". Mike said grabbing Jackie's hand, forcing her to run inside the hospital.  
They saw Sam and Alex sitting at the waiting room. Jackie told Alex what her uncle had asked, bringing great relief to her as she felt like she was being a pain in the ass there. Without a second thought she accepted the offer to went back to the station.   
"Have some faith in your brother Sam, he's a fighter". She said before giving them her back, leaving the waiting room.  
"What's going on?" Sam asked confused, it wasn't exactly normal for a cop to just leave his side while he was still a suspect.

"I think that…miracles do happen". Jackie said repeating Mike's word as she sat beside Sam and started telling him the whole story, the deal her uncle had proposed to her and the whole discussion inside the car, then the big surprise at the parking lot…needless to say; Sam also had his jaw dropped at the end of her story.  
"I can't believe it. It's so…unlikely…so…" He didn't know what that was.  
"I know". She said, Jackie was having the same reaction just a few minutes ago.  
"I guess that solves our problem then". Sam said still not believing it. A silver line after all.

Mike who had been a witness of the so called miracle had gone to the cafeteria and grabbed some coffee and some M&M's for them, while his sister filled Sam in. The waiting room was quiet except for Sam and Jackie talking. There were three other people who didn't seem to be so worried, they had been reading magazines since they arrived, not once they had exchanged words. The receptionist was a fat woman in her 40's and she worked in silence as well. She demonstrated to be very professional, though a little cold for someone who worked in a hospital. Her voice was low and no one could hear what she discussed on the phone every time it rang. The waiting room was different from the other parts of the hospital, it was calm and quiet. There were no doctors coming in yelling or running, no hurry… just brown couches, some tables and the peaceful receptionist. Sam had observed all that after telling Mike and Jackie that he was clueless about Dean, it seemed forever since they had taken Dean to the OR and had gotten no news yet. A few hours had passed and Jackie was a little calmer just by being there. It was funny the things you paid attention to when you were bored…people's reaction, colors, patterns… anything would do to make Sam forget where he was, for some reason, hospitals were in his opinion, a morbid place, the white walls didn't help at all. It had a unique, unwelcoming smell… and his shinning seemed to pick up and heavy vibes.

A few hours later )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Jackie had leaned her head on Mike's shoulder and was half asleep, as were Mike and Sam. The magazines were like 2 years old and offered nothing really interesting to read. It was the sound of the doors opening the door that made the three of them free from the lazy torpor.  
The woman passed calmly through the doors, she was one of the doctors that were taking care of Dean. She approached them with a neutral expression.

"Sam?" She asked looking at him just to make sure who he really was. Sam nodded his head, his heart beginning to beat fast once again. "I'm Doctor Claire". The woman made a formal introduction, shaking Sam's hand, then Jackie's and Mike's.  
"Please, tell me he's ok". He pleaded. Sam needed some good news for a change.  
"A bullet to the chest is serious and your brother was lucky. We were able to remove the bullet. There were a few complications but… Dean fought a lot and made through the surgery. He's sleeping now and we'll keep him under observation just to make sure he remains stable".

The three of them let out a relieved sigh at the same time. Thank God Dean was stubborn.  
"Thank you so much doc. Can we see him?" That question she was prepared to hear.  
"Not just yet. Someone will let you know when you can".  
"What if he wakes up and I'm not there? I wanna be there when he wakes up".  
"Me too" Jackie said backing up Sam. That reaction was also predictable to the doctor; she had heard that speech at least a hundred times.  
"You'll be called the second he opens his eyes ok? Don't worry". She assured with a smile before heading back to the OR. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was slowly gaining consciousness, though he was still completely groggy due to the anesthesia. It was as if he was roaming inside his own mind, floating somehow, there was no pain, and he felt light, peaceful for the first time since the museum confusion.  
Images of all that he'd been through …just that week came back to him, little by little. It wasn't possible for just one man to be so unlucky; in a matter of a few days he had been punished for a lifetime and done time for any jail sentence they had in mind for him, it had been enough. That was how he felt anyway.

As his senses started coming back to him, he felt a complete numbness that had taken over his body, and there was an oxygen mask helping him breathe. He was alive after all. Not even a psycho cop was able to send him away from blue earth full of supernatural bastards. Dean Winchester was still there to protect his little brother and handle a shot gun…not to mention to drive his precious baby. He took a look around and saw just an empty chair beside him. Where the hell was Sam? Had the cops kept him at the station?  
And George, what had happened to him? Dean began to panic, slightly as his grogginess made him feel fuzzy and not able to think straight.  
Fear was a powerful feeling, and he feared for Sam, mainly if George was still on duty. His fear helped to enhance his senses and Dean was already reaching for his oxygen mask to get it removed.

"Don't you dare boy!" Kim said grabbing his hand before he could do it. "Leave that mask there if you don't want me to restrain you to this bed". Dean rolled his eyes but didn't challenge the nurse taking care of him. Mainly because she was attractive, at least in this hospital there was some beautiful nurse to watch over him and he'd behave…while she was around.  
"I'll let your brother know you're awake. He has been asking about you for the past 3 hours". Under that mask, Dean was grinning, Sam was there and he was safe.

Not five minutes later Sam, Jackie and Mike entered the room followed by Kim. Sam had that smile on his face, a smile only Dean knew about, it was unique and Sam had it since he was a kid… it revealed his dimples and his puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Dean". He started approaching his brother's bed. "It's damn good to see you're awake". Dean's answer was his famous 'damn straight' look.  
"The doctors said you'll be just fine, but you have to behave yourself, to heal faster". 'Easily said than done' Dean thought, he was a skilled trouble maker, there was no fun in behaving.

"Cant you take the mask off just a little so we can talk to him?" Jackie said eager to give him the news. Kim gave her a look not so sure about that.  
"Please, my sister is pmsing and I'm about to become and alcoholic here cause she's driving me nuts. Just for a few minutes". Mike asked in a very nice way.

"Fine, but just a few minutes, he needs the mask on". Kim said removing Dean's mask to finally see his victorious grin. "Don't gimme that look". She said joking with him for the first time…Dean was a cute patient…she could joke with the cute ones, why not?

Sam tried to hide his apprehension by seeing how pale Dean was, he looked like crap, but Dean saw right through it.   
"That…bad…uh?" He asked stuttering, it was hard for him to breathe without the mask and even harder to speak.  
"Worse" Jackie said approaching him too.  
"How you feeling?" Sam asked though he already knew the answer.  
"Like I…can… run… a marathon". Dean got a few chuckles with his answer. "You?" He asked; big brother habit.  
"I'm fine Dean…Jackie has something to say. I think you're gonna like it". Dean looked at Jackie; she looked as if she had just won the lottery.  
"What…is…it?" 

"My uncle proposed to us…a deal. George was insane but he has a family and, this is a small town you know, my uncle is very worried about the police station's reputation, it's important for him that, people trust the police and don't fear them so… he said that he'll forget he ever saw that file from st. Louis and take care of the museum problem. You and Sam are free to hit the road…he just wants to keep this big disaster as a secret in exchange. He doesn't want people to be afraid of the police officers". She explained half glad and half ashamed. Of course Mike and she were free to go too, but it was unfair that something big like that would pass as if nothing really happened. On the other hand, Sam and Dean were free to go and that was the great advantage of the deal.

Dean nodded his head. He didn't really care if people would know about it or not, he just wanted to leave that stupid town and get back to his life. And enjoy more his life from now on, just like he and Jackie had talked about while locked underground. The deal was good enough if he was not going back to a cell, but to the fresh air of the streets.  
"Sounds like a…deal…to me". He said honestly. It sounded extremely good to him.

Jackie approached Dean's ear. "I haven't forgotten what I said back in 1252…sex, beer and sex…as soon as you get better". She whispered in his ears. Dean looked at her with a naughty look. "I feel…better already…ask them…to leave, lock the door…and let's get…down to it". He managed to say making Sam and Mike exchange a look.   
"Sure, hospitals are such a turn on", Jackie said mocking Dean.

"Jeez Jackie, leave your sexual appetite for later for God's sake" Mike said grabbing her hand. "Come on, let them talk before the nurse comes back to put the mask on". He said leaving them alone.

"So…guess we're free to hit…the road then".  
"Guess we are. No more amulets though…at least for a while".  
"Sure thing" They both got in silence for a while, Sam didn't wanna push his brother into any kind of uncomfortable talk, he knew how his brother was feeling, probably shaken, but glad. He'd get over all that had happened eventually and maybe talk to Sam, at some point if he needed to. In case he kept it all for himself, Sam could always be the annoying little brother, until he got Dean to spit it all out. They just needed time. 

"Sammy?" Dean called looking down.  
"What Dean?" He sat at the chair besides his brother's bed.  
"When we…get outta here…I want to…get a …vacation…I think we…deserve it…after all this…and I think… we can take a break…sometimes". Sam raised his eyebrows that. Had those words really come from his brother?  
Hard to believe, but it made sense. They could do both things, hunt and take a break, why not?  
Dean was close to death more times in a week than he had been in 26 years. Even though he had a constant shield to hide his emotions and keep his big brother façade on, even he needed a break from time to time. Dean wasn't gonna change after this, it was just not his style, his pride wouldn't allow. The sarcasm, funny jokes and his macho man way would always be a part of his big brother, and Sam was glad for that.

"You got it. You'd better think of a nice place to go, cause I wont let you live out of it if we have a crappy vacation". Sam made Dean chuckle, it felt good to be brothers again.  
"Bite me…bitch".  
"Jerk" Yeah, things were already back to normal.

Life is short. That's what everybody says, we hear constantly people telling us to enjoy our lives, cause our time is limited here. We agree to that, but do we really enjoy it? Do we make an effort to change those little details that bother the hell out of us every single day? The big things don't matter, it's all about the details. Its about doing what we like and not what people expect us to do. It's about not letting other people's opinion hold you back, it's about having the balls to chase your dream, it's about adrenaline, which makes us feel alive.   
To fear is normal, and is good, that's what makes the next step challenging and exciting. So yeah, all this might sound cliché…life is short, who has never heard that phrase before? Still is so true. Each day counts.

Fin.

**That's it. I really hope this chapter kept up with your expectations. I have to say, this is the fic I like the most so far, mainly because of all the great reviews you left. **

**The reviews were particularly important to me cause I had an awesome time writing it ;) and its good to know you enjoyed!**

**To finish, a huge special thanks to : **SilverStorm06, dean-supernatural-sam, middleageslover, DawnVesper, Hyperlite.Ho, Aogail, skycandygirl, L'insomnie des etoiles. – for always reviewing!!

**And another huge special Thanks to: **Kim, Claire and Alex, for the lovely funny reviews and opinions ;)

Ohh and Kim, thanks for the help too ;)

**Lilith ;)**


End file.
